Más que un héroe
by Dai Fenni
Summary: Kina, hija de Liu Kang y Kitana, fue separada de sus padres a raíz de una cruel invasión a Edenia, poco después de haber nacido. Desde entonces fue criada por Kung Lao, creyendo que era su verdadero padre. El monje Shaolin tendrá diferentes vivencias en su inesperado papel como papá, y unirá fuerzas con otros guerreros para recuperar Edenia y salvar la Tierra de la tiranía.
1. Invasión: El Inicio de Todo

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Más que un héroe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Invasión: El Inicio de Todo.<strong>

Edenia atravesaba por una época muy pacífica, en la que todo era calma y orden.

La bella y audaz princesa Kitana estaba por volverse reina al unir su vida con Liu Kang, quien alguna vez fue un modesto monje Shaolin que ofreció su poder para luchar en los torneos de Mortal Kombat, resultando vencedor en múltiples ocasiones y salvando a su reino del mal. Todo eso quedó en el pasado, pues se había convertido en el poderoso dios del fuego.

Para contraer matrimonio con Kitana accedió a renunciar a todo lo relacionado con su lugar de procedencia como habitante del Earthrealm, y así aspirar a ser rey de Edenia.

Junto a su mujer, liderarían el paradisíaco reino; sin embargo, Liu Kang, al ser originario de la Tierra, debía cumplir una cláusula, la cual establecía un plazo de 2 años para tener un descendiente, lo que le otorgaría el derecho de ser rey edeniano, además de que era muy necesario tener a quién heredar la corona para garantizar la seguridad del territorio cuando los reyes perecieran.

Si el plazo se vencía y el matrimonio no había conseguido procrear al descendiente, no solo se denegaba el título de monarca a Liu Kang, sino que como la norma lo indicaba, Edenia no podría ser regida hasta que Kitana contrajera matrimonio con un príncipe residente y originario de ahí; lo cual sería muy peligroso, pues mientras eso se llevaba a cabo el reino quedaría desprotegido al no estar gobernado por nadie.

A pesar del riesgo, Kitana y Liu Kang no dudaron en acceder, ya que estaban seguros de que muy pronto tendrían a su hijo o hija que les traería abundante prosperidad en muchos sentidos.

Para su desgracia esos planes llegaron a oídos de Shao Kahn, quien se entusiasmó al saber que uno de los reinos que más ha asediado tenía posibilidades de quedar desamparado. Su gozo fue mayor cuando vio que el tiempo se estaba agotando y aquel descendiente aún no había sido procreado.

Eso lo motivó a hacer grandes proyectos; prácticamente visualizaba el reino como suyo. Aprovecharía el lapso en el que esas tierras quedarían libres de gobernantes para adueñarse de ellas y así autoproclamarse el nuevo Emperador de Edenia.

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo a muy poco tiempo de terminarse el plazo.

La vida premió a los próximos reyes con una hija. Nacida en una hermosa y cálida mañana, la futura sucesora fue nombrada Kina. Pronto comenzarían a alistar todo para el nombramiento de Liu Kang como regidor supremo.

Shao Kahn enfureció, pues estaba convencido de que ese reino iba a ser de su propiedad; no soportó pensar que sus aspiraciones ya no se verían cristalizadas.

Presa de la ira y negándose a darse por vencido, y sin darles tiempo a los futuros reyes edenianos de preparar su defensa, el atroz emperador del Outworld reunió a sus más sanguinarios soldados, y los alistó para una invasión al reino paradisíaco. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta de apropiarse de esas tierras que tanto deseaba.

Varios portales se abrieron en Edenia y de ellos emergían soldados que atacaban a cualquier inocente que se atravesara en su camino. Pronto la situación era muy tensa. Grandes cantidades de militares enemigos invadían las bellas calles. Era desolador observar a los habitantes siendo esclavizados y caminando encadenados a una muerte segura.

Liu Kang y Kitana se lamentaron, pues cuando las cosas estaban saliendo bien, la tragedia llegó sin avisar. Al ver las numerosas oleadas de soldados que entraban y arrasaban inmisericordes con todo lo que había a su paso, y sabiendo que los guerreros edenianos no eran suficientes para contrarrestar esa amenaza, convocaron a Raiden y a los guerreros del Earthrealm para unir fuerzas tratando inútilmente de detener la invasión.

–Kitana, no lo lograremos. Todo nuestro ejército ha sido masacrado y aún siguen entrando más soldados de Shao Kahn al reino. En cualquier momento vendrán a tomar el palacio –Dijo Jade con mucho dolor de saber que todo estaba perdido.

La todavía princesa agachó la cabeza lamentándose, sin extrañarle las palabras de su fiel guardiana.

Un mensajero abrió las puertas de un fuerte golpe y se hincó ante la bella mujer de azul.

–Su alteza, los guerreros del Earthrealm han llegado –Dijo jadeante.

Kitana miró a su amiga con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Tráigalos de inmediato –Ordenó.

El mensajero se levantó y salió rápidamente para informar a los luchadores que su señora solicita su presencia en el palacio.

Después entró Liu Kang, furioso por la catástrofe que imperaba en el entorno.

–¡Tengo que encararlo! ¡No puede seguir con esto! –Exclamó decidido a enfrentar a Shao Kahn, pues estaba horrorizado de ver en lo que había convertido las calles de su nuevo hogar.

– No puedes hacerlo ahora, te asesinará. Nuestros amigos ya están aquí –Dijo Kitana intentando calmarlo.

La guerrera de azul miró hacia atrás, en donde estaba la cuna en la que dormía tranquilamente su hija casi recién nacida.

–Piensa en ella –Agregó suplicante, tomando las manos de su esposo.

Liu Kang giró su cabeza y observó la cuna, escuchando los inocentes quejidos de la pequeña niña. Desde antes que naciera, anhelaba verla crecer y vivir en paz.

–En ella estoy pensando –Contestó con tristeza, tratando de hacer entender a su mujer que debía arriesgarse por el bien de su hija.

La mirada de preocupación de Kitana se transformó en una de calma al ver varios rostros familiares adentrándose a su palacio.

Se trataba de Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Raiden y Kung Lao.

–Bien, bien. Espero que tengan una buena excusa para haberme hecho venir hasta acá en mi día libre –Bromeó impertinentemente Johnny Cage, causando que Sonya le diera un codazo por su imprudencia.

–No puedo creer lo que está pasando –Expresó el dios del trueno indignado por toda la destrucción que Kahn estaba cometiendo.

–Kitana, es inminente que vengan hasta aquí. El blanco principal de Shao Kahn es… –Iba a decir la teniente Sonya, pero no pudo terminar, pues sus afirmaciones eran muy dolorosas.

–Sí, lo sé. Vienen por nuestra hija –Terminó de decir la princesa.

Un amargo silencio invadió el palacio por un momento, mientras los guerreros miraban al matrimonio real abrazándose con incertidumbre.

El fiel amigo de Liu Kang dio un paso adelante.

–Kitana, Liu Kang, no teman; juntos lograremos vencerlos. Confiamos en ustedes –Dijo Kung Lao y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Liu Kang rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su amigo.

–Y nosotros también confiamos en ustedes; por eso están aquí –Contestó agradecido por su ayuda y por su aliento.

El momento fue interrumpido gracias al sonido de cientos de pies corriendo que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca del elegante recinto.

Kitana se apresuró a asomarse a uno de los ventanales y con horror vio que el enemigo al fin había llegado.

–¡Están aquí! ¡Van a tomar el palacio! –Exclamó agitada.

Los guerreros aliados corrieron a los ventanales para ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Liu Kang golpeó la pared en su desesperación cuando vio a ese intimidante ejército aproximarse.

–¡Kitana, lleva a Kina a nuestro dormitorio y quédate con ella! ¡No salgas bajo ningún motivo! –Indicó temiendo por la seguridad de su hija.

–Liu Kang… –Dijo la princesa al borde del llanto, con ansias de llevarse a la niña y hacer lo que su marido le dijo, pero a la vez temerosa por él y con deseos de quedarse a luchar a su lado.

–¡Hazlo ya! –Exclamó enfurecido.

Kitana miró por última vez a su esposo y le dio un abrazo, sabiendo que estaba por arriesgar su vida.

–Prométeme que vas a estar bien –Imploró la mujer envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

Liu Kang le correspondió el abrazo; sin embargo un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar.

–¡Kitana, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Llévate a Kina! –Recomendó Jade, comprendiendo el difícil momento, pero preocupada por la niña.

La princesa soltó con mucho dolor y dificultad a su esposo, observándolo unos segundos negándose a abandonarlo; sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que su hija era vulnerable y necesitaban recluirse en su dormitorio de inmediato, confiando que entre él y sus amigos, lograrían acabar con las amenazas.

Corrió hacia la cuna donde dormía su hija y la cargó, llevándosela apresuradamente. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, aterrada por la incertidumbre de la batalla que estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, Liu Kang y los valientes guerreros de la Tierra esperaron la entrada de sus enemigos al palacio.

Fuertes estruendos resonaban de los portones que eran golpeados por los invasores con el fin de destruirlos y así adentrarse a lo que creen ahora es propiedad de su señor Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang estaba erguido frente a los portones, y con sus puños bien cerrados esperando a que los militares asaltaran su hogar.

Sus leales compañeros estaban detrás de él contemplando su valentía, y cuando sintieron que las amenazas estaban por romper las enormes puertas, uno a uno caminó hacia Liu Kang para estar a su lado, listos para defender el palacio.

Al fin lograron su cometido y con un golpe final propiciado por un mazo, los portones de fina madera cayeron en mil pedazos regándose por todo el suelo de mármol.

Los soldados de Shao Kahn entraron al recinto, con sus armas levantadas y gritando, intentando amedrentar a los que estaban en el interior.

Apenas los vio correr hacia él y sus amigos, Liu Kang creó una enorme bola de fuego que arrojó hacia los invasores.

Como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas, sus amigos atacaron al mismo tiempo con los proyectiles que tenían a su alcance.

Sonya Blade lanzó su ráfaga rosa que impactó en varios soldados haciéndolos caer, víctimas del dolor; Jax sacó su ametralladora, que siempre lleva con él y disparó en todas direcciones; Raiden creo un potente rayo, dañando seriamente a una buena parte del ejército; y Johnny Cage arrojó una esfera de energía verde, que derribó a todos aquellos que se interpusieron en su trayectoria.

A pesar de que muchos soldados tuvieron el infortunio de ser tocados por tan letales ataques, oleadas de más incontables enemigos emergían de portales que se abrían por doquier.

Fue inminente tener que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada uno de los guerreros del Earthrealm se hacía cargo de montones de adversarios que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Liu Kang miró con horror como la primer preciada víctima de la invasión al palacio caía al suelo inconsciente y desangrándose entre decenas de pies que la pisoteaban sin remordimiento.

-¡Jade! –Grito furioso y preocupado a la vez.

La bella morena no respondió y solo seguía tendida en el suelo. Un grupo de soldados llegó por ella y la sacaron del recinto.

– ¡¿A dónde la llevan?! –Exclamó dejando de luchar, tratando de ir por su fiel amiga.

Pero los adversarios no le permitieron hacer nada; en cuanto vieron que se disponía a rescatar a Jade, estos aprovecharon su distracción para golpearlo salvajemente. El dios del fuego les respondió con severos ataques, asesinándolos casi al instante.

– ¡Liu Kang, no podemos hacer nada por ella ahora! ¡Debemos evitar que se adentren al palacio y vayan por tu hija! –Gritó Raiden mientras atacaba a los soldados que lo rodeaban.

A Kang no le quedó de otra más que hacerle caso, no sin antes prometerse que si lograba sobrevivir no descansaría hasta encontrar a Jade.

La batalla se prolongó; parecía que el ejército enemigo no tenía fin y cada vez era más difícil mantenerlos a raya. Los guerreros del Earthrealm temían que en cualquier momento todo se saliera de control y les sería imposible evitar que subieran hasta la habitación donde estaba su indefenso objetivo.

Tras un rato de luchar, los kombatientes comenzaron a sentir los estragos de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie frente a los adversarios.

–¡Son demasiados! –Exclamó Jax tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El militar buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros quienes estaban cubiertos de sangre, repartiendo golpes a cualquiera que los encarara. Súbitamente sintió desvanecerse por la debilidad de la cruel lucha; sin embargo, se recargó en un muro intentando reconfortarse.

Por su parte, Johnny Cage kombatía notándose sudoroso y jadeante.

–Vamos, chicos, tómenselo con calma que olvidé tomar mis vitaminas antes de venir a patear sus traseros –Dijo a los agresores, conservando su sentido del humor, pero muy fatigado, pues por lo visto, no tenían ninguna intensión de rendirse.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao se cuidaban las espaldas uno al otro. Resguardando las escaleras para evitar que alguno de esos desalmados guerreros pudiera subir y poner en peligro a Kina.

–Que triste es volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo en estas circunstancias –Dijo Kung Lao estando en guardia, haciendo referencia a que desde el día que su amigo contrajo matrimonio con Kitana y se fue a residir a Edenia, no se habían reunido. –Creí que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros –Añadió.

Liu Kang no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento. Dejó su postura de pelea y miró a su amigo.

–En verdad deseaba visitarte a ti y a nuestros hermanos en el templo; yo nunca podría olvidarlos. El hecho de que ahora sea un dios y mi nuevo hogar sea Edenia, no quiere decir que haya olvidado mis orígenes –Contestó Liu Kang con melancolía, dejando de lado por un momento los problemas que había a su alrededor. El tener a su amigo, a quien extrañaba mucho, junto a él, lo hizo sentir dichoso. –Quiero que sepas que tu compañía, tu amistad y todo lo que aprendí y viví contigo, está presente en mi mente todo el tiempo –Agregó aprovechando ese momento y casi presintiendo que tal vez no viviría para expresarle su sentir en una ocasión menos amarga.

Kung Lao esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria, conmovido por las palabras de Liu Kang. Deseaba tanto que ese encuentro fuera pacífico para poder charlar con él sobre las experiencias que han vivido durante su separación; pero por desgracia volvió a la realidad, pues de pronto el panorama se tornó aún más desalentador.

Ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas a la entrada del lugar y miraron atónitos como un enorme portal se abría en las afueras del palacio.

–¡No puede ser! –Se dijo así mismo Liu Kang, sabiendo el peligro que estaba por emerger de ahí.

Aquella imponente figura salió del portal, empuñando un destructor martillo, caminando lentamente y con firmeza, siempre mirando hacia el frente. Se trataba del mismísimo Shao Kahn.

Los otros guerreros del Earthrealm miraron boquiabiertos al emperador del Outworld, quien no pudo haber llegado en peor momento, impactando hasta su mismo ejército que no esperaba la presencia de su señor en esa ocasión.

Liu Kang fue de inmediato hacia él, cegado por la ira y el miedo de que le haga daño a su hija.

–¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Interrogó furioso, levantando su puño envuelto en fuego, amenazando con impactar el cuerpo de su brutal enemigo.

El emperador le respondió al dios del fuego con un golpe de su martillo al rostro, arrojándolo hasta un muro que se cuarteó por tan severo choque.

Los crueles soldados fueron hacia Shao Kahn para custodiarlo teniendo las armas listas por si sus adversarios planeaban un ataque en su contra.

– ¿¡Creyeron que los dejaría quedarse con mi reino, imbéciles?! –Exclamó el emperador enfurecido, mirando a Liu Kang sentado sobre el suelo recuperándose de su ataque con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

Kung Lao corrió hasta su amigo para socorrerlo y después vio con odio a Kahn.

–¡Este reino no te pertenece! –Le dijo iracundo. Los amigos de Liu Kang se reunieron con él mientras miraban al perverso hombre con repulsión.

El emperador dio una risotada que molestó a los guerreros del Earthrealm.

–Este reino será mío; lo obtendré legítimamente. Un insignificante engendro no me va a arruinar las cosas. Voy a deshacerme de ese estorbo que tú y tu maldita esposa procrearon, y entonces seré libre de reclamar esta que será una "tierra de nadie" con su muerte –Aseguró el despiadado hombre causando indignación en los presentes que estaban del lado del dios del fuego.

–Shao Kahn, no tienes ningún derecho a demandar este reino. Has causado mucho daño de manera injusta. Ten un poco de dignidad y llévate a tu ejército –Dijo Raiden, inútilmente, pues nada le haría cambiar de parecer a su enemigo.

El emperador hizo caso omiso a las exigencias del dios del trueno, y se dirigió a sus soldados.

–Encuentren a la niña de estas sabandijas –Ordenó logrando que los soldados comenzaran a saquear el lugar.

–¡Deténganlos! –Gritó Raiden a sus acompañantes y de inmediato atacaron al sanguinario ejército, tratando de impedir que lograran su objetivo.

Shao Kahn veía con una sonrisa malévola toda esa batalla, que preveía sería ganada por él y sus hombres.

Mientras sus amigos atacaban a los soldados, Liu Kang caminó con una profunda ira hacia el emperador quien, apenas lo vio aproximándose, creó una lanza de energía verde que arrojó hacia su pecho, derribándolo momentáneamente.

El dios del fuego yacía en el suelo quejándose del dolor; pero cuando se sintió algo recuperado se puso de pie tambaleante.

–No permitiré que te acerques a ella –Dijo tensando la mandíbula debido a la rabia que sentía de solo imaginar a su hija en las manos asesinas de Kahn.

Le dio un par de fuertes golpes a su oponente, mismos que no parecieron causarle nada.

Shao Kahn atinó a estrellar su cabeza en la frente de Liu Kang con tan enérgico golpe que el dios casi pierde el conocimiento.

En su aturdimiento, el antiguo campeón de Mortal Kombat giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras notando como varios soldados las subían.

–¡No! –Gritó involuntariamente estirando uno de sus brazos como si quisiera atraparlos desde ahí en su desesperación.

Todos los guerreros del Earthrealm lo voltearon a ver muy asustados al escucharlo exclamar, y peor aún fue cuando notaron que miraba las escaleras con dolor.

Kung Lao sintió su corazón desquebrajarse al ver la angustia de su lastimado amigo, y fue tras los soldados que indudablemente encontrarían a Kitana y a su pequeña hija.

Liu Kang no podía ni levantarse por el brutal golpe que recibió en la cabeza; pero después de resbalar un par de veces por su debilidad, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Raiden se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato lo siguió.

–¡No dejen de luchar! ¡Resistan lo más que puedan! –Le indicó a los militares amigos y a Johnny Cage y se fue a asistir a Liu Kang y Kung lao, tratando de evitar la peor tragedia.

Sonya, Jax y Cage hacían su mayor esfuerzo por detener a los soldados; pero no lograrían conseguirlo por mucho tiempo.

Shao Kahn rió maliciosamente, pues con todas esas acciones era más que evidente que la niña se encontraba en alguna parte de la planta de arriba.

–Están acabados –Se dijo así mismo sintiéndose cerca de la victoria.

Cuando Raiden subió las escaleras, se encontró a Liu Kang y Kung Lao luchando ferozmente contra los soldados del emperador y se les unió atacándolos sin piedad alguna.

Kitana escuchaba la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo justo afuera de la habitación. Se cubrió su bello rostro con las manos presintiendo que en cualquier momento entrarían por ella y su hija.

Aquel alboroto despertó a la niña haciéndola llorar, alertando a los enemigos de que su blanco estaba tras esa puerta.

La hermosa princesa trató inútilmente de hacer callar a su hija; pero era demasiado tarde.

Liu Kang, Raiden y Kung Lao no podían detener a todos los adversarios por más que se esforzaban; lo que originó que un par de ellos se concentraran en golpear la puerta con sus mazos.

Los guerreros del bien cada vez que se disponían a impedir la destrucción de la puerta eran atacados por los enemigos restantes.

Cada que la entrada retumbaba a causa de los fuertes martillazos, Kitana se sobresaltaba viendo inminente la entrada de los asesinos a su habitación.

Con valentía y gran fortaleza espiritual, sacó sus abanicos preparada para atacar al enemigo que osara atravesar la puerta y defender a su hija del peligro.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más, al fin los salvajes guerreros derribaron la puerta, entrando rápidamente en busca de lo que su señor quería.

Pero así como entraron sus cabezas fueron cercenadas, pues Kitana los tomó por sorpresa atacándolos con sus elegantes y letales abanicos.

Por desgracia eso no fue suficiente; más soldados de adentraron a su habitación y ella muy preocupada luchaba porque nadie se acerque a su hija que descansaba en una canastilla.

Liu Kang y sus compañeros estaban todavía afuera, pues no les era posible entrar debido a que sus agresores no se los permitían.

Kitana atacaba con sus afilados abanicos decapitándolos y desmembrándolos en su angustia por salvar la vida de su inocente criatura.

De pronto uno de los soldados la atacó cobardemente por la espalda. Soltó sus abanicos y cayó al suelo inconsciente, pues una filosa espada atravesó su espalda baja, saliendo por su vientre.

Liu Kang se dio cuenta de ello, y enfurecido arrebató la espada a aquel asesino hiriéndolo múltiples veces hasta que finalmente le dio una estocada que acabó con su existencia.

Miró el cuerpo del soldado desplomarse y fue de inmediato con su amada esposa.

–Kitana… –Dijo hincado junto a ella con la voz entrecortada, notando que su mujer parecía ya no tener vida.

Un grupo de enemigos se adentró a la habitación interrumpiendo aquel doloroso momento y obligándolo a defenderse de ellos.

Siguió luchando con más militares que lo lastimaban brutalmente, al grado de que lo único que lo mantenía consiente era el instinto y los intensos deseos de salvar a su hija.

Le dio un golpe final a uno de sus agresores. Sus manos ya no pudieron sujetar la espada ajena y la soltaron. Después el debilitado dios del fuego cayó al suelo semiinconsciente a causa de los brutales golpes y la sangre derramada por proteger a Kina.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados y a punto de perder el conocimiento, logró ver dos rostros que aliviaron su interior.

–¡¿Liu Kang, qué pasa?! –Preguntó Raiden, quien tenía a Kung Lao justo a su lado. Ambos estaban agachados y jadeantes mirándolo preocupados, ya que lucía muy débil y lastimado.

El dios del trueno vio a Kitana y fue hacia ella sintiendo una profunda pena, pues la bella mujer parecía no tenía signos de vida.

–¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? –Dijo sin esperar una respuesta de nadie.

De pronto los tres hombres se quedaron a la expectativa; pues unos fuertes y pausados pasos hacían retumbar las escaleras.

–Es él –Dijo Raiden, sin dudar que Shao Kahn estaba subiendo a la habitación para cumplir con su cometido.

La respiración de Liu Kang se agitó a medida que los pasos del peligroso emperador se escuchaban más cerca.

Aún yaciendo en el blanco piso de mármol, que ahora estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre de los enemigos, miró a su esposa tendida a poca distancia de él, y después volteó su cabeza con dificultad para ver la canastilla que contenía a su frágil hija casi condenada a una injusta y temprana muerte.

Raiden se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación con el objetivo de detener a Shao Kahn, a pesar de que sabía que sería inútil.

Liu Kang no pudo soportar los terribles pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cuando imaginaba lo que pasaría si Kahn lograba quitarle a su hija; La desesperación se apoderó de él al caer en la cuenta de que era inminente su perdición y la de su joven descendiente. No quedaba mucho tiempo, ni mucho que hacer; sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido.

–Kung Lao, llévate a Kina de aquí –Pidió débilmente el desafortunado dios del fuego.

Su amigo pareció no comprender sus palabras.

–¿Qué? –Atinó a preguntar confundido.

–Necesito que huyas y te lleves a Kina contigo. Yo enfrentaré a Shao Kahn –Contestó Liu Kang agitado.

Aquella petición desconcertó a Kung Lao en varios aspectos.

–No, no te dejaré –Expresó el monje Shaolin, negándose a abandonar al dios a su suerte, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por la pequeña niña.

–¡Kung Lao, te lo ruego! –Le imploró clavando su profunda y angustiada mirada en la de su amigo.

El monje del sombrero no sabía que hacer; se rehusaba a si quiera pensar en irse teniendo en mente que Liu Kang estaría solo, corriendo el riesgo de fracasar en el enfrentamiento contra Shao Kahn; aunque también estaba consiente que Kina tenía los minutos contados.

–Si no logro sobrevivir, te suplico que no la dejes sola; estoy seguro que estará bien contigo. Mi hija necesita mucha protección;la protección que sé que tú le darás. –Dijo el dios, viendo cerca su final.

Kung Lao tenía una expresión muy triste, que además mezclaba dolor y coraje.

En ese momento Raiden entró corriendo a la habitación sangrando profusamente de sus heridas. Tras él venían Jax y Cage, quienes cargaban a Sonya, pues estaba inconsciente. La breve lucha que sostuvieron con el emperador del Outworld los dejó severamente lastimados, imposibilitándolos de continuar con la batalla. Estaban furiosos de no poder hacer nada por detener a ese maldito tirano.

El dios del trueno sacrificó las pocas energías que le quedaban y había creado una barrera de electricidad momentánea para evitar que Shao Kahn y su ejército suban las escaleras.

–Logramos derribarlo. Pero en cualquier momento subirá. Tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato –Explicó rápidamente Raiden a los guerreros que aún seguían en pie.

Kung Lao estaba muy lastimado; pero los deseos de querer ayudar a su amigo a defender su nuevo reino y a su hija no querían dejarlo irse con Raiden y los demás.

Volteo a ver a Liu Kang hacia el suelo, negando con la cabeza lentamente sin ningún motivo, anticipando que no aceptaría dejarlo solo.

Los pasos de Shao Kahn volvieron a escucharse resonar por el palacio a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras. Ahora menos que nunca había tiempo para pensar.

Liu Kang miró hacia la entrada, esperando ver al emperador en cualquier momento y después miró a Kung Lao con angustia.

–¡Sálvala! –Exclamó desesperado de que el peligro estaba muy cercano a su hija.

El guerrero del sombrero estaba indeciso; la tensión no le permitía pensar con claridad. Raiden y sus heridos amigos lo observaban nerviosos e impacientes.

El dios del trueno se notó muy confundido de que Liu Kang parecía querer quedarse, teniendo la oportunidad de librarse de tan terrible desgracia; pero después entendió que el antiguo guerrero del Earthrealm no es esa clase de hombres que se atreven a escapar.

La sombra de Shao Kahn pudo ser percibida anunciando que estaba a escasos pasos de llegar a la habitación.

–¡Ahora! –Le gritó furioso Liu Kang a su amigo cuando notó aquél infortunio y viendo que el monje Shaolin no tenía intensiones de hacerle caso pronto.

Kung Lao, con mucho pesar, no tuvo más remedio que abandonarlo. Rápidamente se dirigió a Kina y la cargó con delicadeza, pero a la vez con premura, dejando vacía la canastilla en la que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente; corrió hacia Raiden, y este envolvió a todos los fieles guerreros con sus brazos para teletransportarlos al Earthrealm.

Un gran destello iluminó la habitación por un segundo y los kombatientes ya no se encontraban ahí en cuanto éste cesó. Liu Kang, a pesar de estar exhausto, logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando pensó que su hija por fin estaba a salvo.

–Muchas Gracias –Dijo débilmente al aire dedicando esas palabras a Kung Lao, aun sabiendo que ya no estaba ahí.

Se levantó con dificultad, miró el cuerpo inerte de su esposa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no dejó escapar, y esperó a que entrara el despiadado emperador para terminar con todo eso de una vez.

Shao Kahn se posó frente a la puerta mirando a los ojos al dios del fuego.

–Maldito –Dijo Liu Kang rompiendo el silencio y pensando en todas las desgracias que el ruin emperador ha traído a su nuevo hogar, incluyendo la muerte de su esposa.

Aquella insignificante palabra para Shao Kahn únicamente lo hizo querer acabar su trabajo.

–Deja de gastar tus escasas energías y ríndete –Ofreció inútilmente, pues Liu Kang jamás se atrevería a hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso, Kahn le arrojó una lanza que su rival logró evadir y que respondió instantáneamente con una potente ráfaga de fuego que impactó en el pecho de su agresor.

El sanguinario hombre colocó sus manos en su pecho tratando de reponerse del ardor del fuego.

Liu Kang decidió que era el momento de ponerle fin a esa caótica situación. Aprovechó que Shao Kahn estaba resintiendo las consecuencias de su ataque y se dirigió hasta la canastilla donde hasta hacía unos instantes estaba durmiendo Kina y la sujetó como si ella aún estuviera ahí.

Shao Kahn mientras se quejaba, víctima del dolor, vio con odio a Liu Kang creyendo que tenía en sus manos lo que tanto estaba buscando.

El antes guerrero del Earthrealm corrió para salir de la habitación, sabiendo que sería seguido por su enemigo.

Y así fue; Shao Kahn fue tras Liu Kang, quien subía más y más escaleras con el fin de llegar a lo más alto del palacio.

–¡Deja de escapar como una rata y enfréntame! –Gritó el emperador del Outworld, quien estaba harto de subir tantas escaleras, que solo prolongaban la consumación de su triunfo.

Liu Kang al fin llegó a su objetivo; estaba en la azotea del enorme y majestuoso palacio, sintiendo la briza del viento rozando su cuerpo. Atrás del palacio había una hermosa y larga Cascada.

Caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea; se detuvo un momento y miró hacia abajo, contemplando la cristalina agua cayendo al vacío que parecía interminable.

Se giró, presintiendo que Shao Kahn llegaría en cualquier momento.

Después de unos instantes el malvado hombre ya se encontraba ahí. La imponente figura del emperador estaba bien erguida; se sentía casi triunfante, pues su rival estaba acorralado.

El dios del fuego desafió con su mirada al emperador; pero después agachó su cabeza para ver la canastilla que sujetaba entre sus brazos. La observó imaginando a su pequeña hija acostada en ella.

Involuntariamente la abrazó con más fuerza cuando pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer por su querida Kina.

Shao Kahn prestaba mucha atención a ese momento creyendo que Liu Kang en verdad tenía a su hija en brazos. Estaba ansioso por ir hacia el dios y arrebatarle esa canastilla que portaba su infortunio.

Cuando el guerrero de fuego vio que su adversario estaba caminando hacia él, se giró a la cascada de nuevo, miró por un momento hacia abajo y sin pensarlo más sujetó fuertemente la canastilla contra su pecho para después dar un salto, arrojándose al vacío.

Liu Kang prefirió sacrificar su vida haciéndole pensar a Shao Khan que se llevó a su hija consigo, para que no la busque y no le haga daño.

El sorprendido emperador no se esperaba que su rival decidiera dejarse caer a una indudable muerte; le pareció muy tonto si pensaba que pudieran sobrevivir él y, mucho menos, su hija. Creyó que esa acción fue un intento desesperado por escapar al ver que su derrota estaba cerca.

Shao Kahn caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea y miró hacia abajo buscando inútilmente entre las aguas, que caían ruidosamente, el cuerpo de Liu Kang.

–¡Tonto! Con esa estupidez solo lograste entregarme el reino –Dijo burlándose de que tan heroico acto no le sirvió de nada al guerrero.

Al ver que había resultado victorioso, y sin nadie que gobierne el reino, Shao Kahn levantó sus brazos al cielo, empuñando su martillo con una mano y cerrando fuertemente la otra, para después soltar una carcajada que proclamaba exitosa su conquista.

Shao Kahn estaba próximo a convertirse en el nuevo e imparable emperador de Edenia.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: <strong>Si estás aquí, ¡permíteme agradecerte por tu tiempo! Esta es una historia que lleva una trama muy propia, fuera de lo convencional, es decir, si has visto el resumen, sabrás a lo que me refiero. Cassie Cage es un personaje que me ha inspirado a hacer esta historia, ya que me parece muy interesante que sea hija de Sonya y Johnny Cage. Yo quería hacer algo parecido, pero que pudiera salir de lo común. Liu Kang y Kung Lao son mis grandes favoritos de Mortal Kombat. Tenía deseos de realizar una historia en la que Kung Lao tuviera un descendiente; sin embargo, no lo vi tan viable como Liu Kang, pues parece tener sus ideales de monje Shaolin bien consolidados, y por ende (hasta el momento) no aparenta tener interés por alguna mujer como lo demandan sus creencias. En algún momento pensé en crear algún vínculo entre él y alguna de las femeninas de Mortal Kombat, e incluso inventarla; pero una fugaz idea me vino a la mente, y fue así como se me ocurrió hacer este "experimento". Solo tenía la necesidad de comentar ésto, jaja.


	2. Regreso al Earthrealm

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Regreso al Earthrealm.<strong>

* * *

><p>A las afueras del templo Shaolin, en el Earthrealm, un cegador resplandor iluminó la tranquila noche por un instante. Al extinguirse, aparecieron Raiden y los guerreros de la Tierra, quienes escaparon del peligro que representaba el poderoso y sanguinario Shao Kahn.<p>

Los kombatientes se dejaron caer al pasto, rendidos por la fatiga y el dolor causados por los ataques que sufrieron cuando intentaban defender el reino aliado.

El dios del trueno estaba de pie, seriamente lastimado y muy preocupado por Liu Kang, quien se rehusó a escapar junto con él y sus acompañantes. Miró a los guerreros descansando, pero pronto su atención se centró en Kung Lao y la indefensa niña que estaba cargando.

El monje Shaolin se había sentado debajo de un árbol. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco, respirando pesadamente mientras trataba de recuperarse de la lucha. Cerró los ojos lamentándose de haber huido de la guerra, pero momentos después miró al pequeño ser que reposaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Observó su tierna fragilidad y cayó en la cuenta de que si no hubiera huido de Edenia, la suerte de la niña sería trágica y brutal.

De pronto uno de los guerreros rompió el silencio.

–Fracasamos –dijo Jonny Cage cabizbajo y arrodillado sobre el fresco pasto –Shao Kahn nos derrotó.

Raiden volteó a verlo, pensando en que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

–Tan pronto como mi poder se restablezca, regresaré a Edenia. Pero ahora no queda más que rogar para que Liu Kang pueda detenerlo. Espero que aún se pueda hacer algo cuando llegue –contestó con incertidumbre.

Kung Lao se levantó al escuchar las palabras de Raiden y caminó hasta él, sujetando firmemente a Kina.

–Él tiene que estar bien –dijo con el ceño fruncido, casi reclamándole por dudar que Liu Kang logre librar el enfrentamiento con el emperador. –Debe hacerlo por ella –agregó y bajó la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña hija de su amigo.

Raiden guardó silencio por un momento, sin atreverse a expresar su mal presentimiento, pero una luz de esperanza invadió su mente.

–Así es, Kung Lao. Yo sé que Liu Kang es capaz de hacer hasta lo inimaginable por su hija –respondió esperando que ocurriera un milagro. –Mientras tanto debes de ser muy cuidadoso con Kina, pues seguramente Shao Kahn no descansará hasta encontrarla –indicó ignorando que el emperador creía que la pequeña estaba muerta gracias a la valiente decisión de su padre.

Kung Lao miró a la niña con algo de zozobra. No preocupado por su seguridad, sino que el simple hecho de tenerla cargando le provocaba un sentimiento raro y nuevo para él. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

–¡Tengo que llevar a Sonya al cuartel de inmediato! –dijo Jax, preocupado por su compañera, quien aún estaba inconsciente. En la base de las Fuerzas Especiales tiene todo lo necesario para brindarle la asistencia que necesita. –Raiden ¿podrías teletransportarnos allá?

El dios del trueno se acercó a Jax mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Sonya dio una gran batalla. Todos lo hicieron. Es una lástima que sus heridas y su esfuerzo no hayan servido de nada –comentó cruzando los brazos y mirando a la teniente tendida sobre el pasto.

Pareció pensar un momento mientras todos lo miraban en silencio. Posteriormente se giró hacia Kung Lao para dedicarle unas últimas palabras antes de retirarse.

–En un rato volveré a Edenia. No sé que será lo que encontraré, pero tengo la esperanza de que aún pueda unirme con Liu Kang y continuar con la batalla. Si todo sale bien, mañana vendré para decirte lo que ha ocurrido y qué es lo que debemos hacer –dijo y dirigió su vista hacia Kina –Te deseo mucha suerte con la niña –agregó, teniendo en mente la total inexperiencia del monje Shaolin con respecto al cuidado de los infantes.

Kung Lao se sentía algo angustiado; sin embargo, se mantenía optimista de que todo estaría bien.

–Dile a Liu Kang que esté tranquilo por su hija. Yo sé que ella es su mayor preocupación. Y también dile que dejaré todo listo para ir a luchar mañana si es necesario –dijo queriendo que Liu Kang sepa que puede contar con él para lo que sea.

Raiden asintió; aunque su interior le decía que ya no había nada más que hacer. Tal vez su regreso a Edenia era tan solo para confirmar su presentimiento y repudiar a Shao Kahn en su cara por tan reprobables actos.

Johnny Cage se acercó a Kung Lao para despedirse, pues él se iría junto con Jax y Sonya.

–Yo también me voy –dijo y le dio unas amigables palmadas en la espalda –Y bueno, no quiero estresarte, pero estas pequeñas personitas no dejan dormir nada –comentó en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto, mientras señalaba a Kina.

Kung Lao simplemente esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Cage.

–No me hagas recordarlo –dijo Johnny –Hace tiempo estaba saliendo con una chica bastante linda, pero terminé con ella porque su hijo no dejaba de lloriquear toda la noche y…

–Johnny Cage, ya tenemos que irnos –interrumpió Raiden ante la importuna plática del actor.

Kung Lao no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risilla que realmente necesitaba para poder sobrellevar el trago amargo por el que estaba pasando.

–Después platicamos. Cuida mucho a esta pequeña. Si necesitas algo, solo díselo al tío Cage –dijo Johnny dirigiéndose a Kina, tomando su diminuta mano. –Bien, parece que me ignoró –añadió bromistamente –No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado. Las chicas lo hacen a menudo.

El actor se reunió con Jax, esperando a que Raiden los lleve a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales.

–¡Suerte, Kung Lao! –gritó Jax desde lejos como despedida.

Raiden le ofreció una ligera reverencia al monje Shaolin, indicándole que ya iba a retirarse. Se dirigió hasta donde estaban los guerreros y los sujetó para ser teletransportados a su destino.

Kung Lao los veía con una sonrisa nostálgica, sintiendo una briza de viento helado que llegó de repente. Un resplandor hizo que cerrara los ojos y girara su cabeza para evitar la intensa luz. Cuando despareció, miró hacia el frente y con tristeza vio como sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, solitario y pensativo, escuchando los soplidos del viento y las hojas de los árboles siendo agitadas por él.

Supo que era hora de regresar a su hogar. Se dio la vuelta y caminó una corta distancia para llegar a la entrada del templo, donde todos los monjes lo recibieron ansiosos de saber qué había pasado en la guerra contra los invasores del reino amigo, el cual era el nuevo hogar de quien fuera uno de sus más apreciados hermanos.

Kung Lao se abría paso entre todos los presentes que lo miraban con curiosidad cuando notaron el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

El Gran Maestro del templo fue hacia él. Esperaba escuchar buenas noticias del guerrero, pero su rostro afligido auguraba un mal pronóstico.

El monje del sombrero estaba cabizbajo, pero se irguió en cuanto estuvo frente al maestro.

–Tuvimos que escapar. Shao Kahn y su ejército casi mata a mis amigos –dijo con tristeza que mezclaba ira. –de hecho, Kitana murió –añadió lamentándose.

El Gran Maestro cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar las penosas noticias.

–Entonces Liu Kang… –iba a decir temiendo la peor suerte para él.

–Vivirá –interrumpió tajantemente, confiando en que su amigo estaría bien. –Quería seguir luchando a su lado, pero Shao Kahn iba a hacerle daño a su hija, así que me pidió que escapara con ella para salvarla –añadió fijando su mirada en la niña.

El viejo maestro, a pesar de la tristeza y lástima que lo embargaban, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que el pequeño bulto que Kung Lao estaba abrazando era la hija de Liu Kang, aquel alumno que tanto estimó cuando era parte de su hermandad.

El anciano estiró los brazos indicando que quería cargarla y Kung Lao se la cedió delicadamente.

–Es un pequeño milagro –dijo encantado por la ternura de Kina, contemplándola con una sonrisa. –¿Por cuánto tiempo cuidarás de ella? –preguntó.

–Por el tiempo que Liu Kang considere pertinente –respondió seguro de que no sería mucho.

–Pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar si él…? –iba a decir, haciendo referencia a que existía la posibilidad de que muriera.

Kung Lao sintió como si una daga atravesara su pecho antes las dolorosas palabras del anciano. No quería ni pensar que su amigo podría perder la vida.

No tuvo respuesta para el maestro y optó por cambiar de tema.

–Necesito descansar –dijo cerrando los ojos y frotando las áreas de su cuerpo que estaban adoloridas debido a la lucha.

El anciano asintió comprensivo.

–Bien, te daré alimento para la niña –contestó mientras caminaba, indicándole que lo siguiera. Por fortuna el maestro tenía experiencia en el cuidado de los infantes, ya que a menudo se hacía cargo de los bebés que eran abandonados en las afueras del templo o que quedaban huérfanos y los llevaban con él mientras les conseguían un hogar.

Al llegar al área de cocina, el Gran Maestro sacó unas hierbas que puso a hervir unos momentos en agua. Después vertió el líquido resultante en un recipiente.

–Mañana tendremos que salir a conseguir leche muy temprano. Mientras tanto, si despierta, debes darle esta infusión –dijo señalándole la bebida que había preparado. Sacó un biberón, que tenía guardado para cuando otro pequeño e inocente huérfano estuviera afuera de las puertas del templo, y se lo mostró a Kung Lao.

Ambos hombres salieron de ahí. Como el monje del sombrero tenía sus manos ocupadas al estar cargando a Kina, el maestro decidió acompañarlo a su habitación para llevarle el recipiente con el té.

–Muchas gracias –Dijo Kung Lao cuando llegaron a su dormitorio.

Pese a que se esforzó por aparentar estar tranquilo, el anciano pudo percibir su nerviosismo.

–Sé que te sientes inseguro de cuidar a la niña; sin embargo, no es tan difícil como parece –dijo con una sonrisa amigable –Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero… algún día entenderás por qué no lo hice –agregó dando un melancólico suspiro.

Salió de la habitación, con mucha pena de dejar solo a Kung Lao en esos momentos, pero creía que era lo mejor.

Uno de los monjes curiosos que merodeaban por ahí, se acercó al Gran Maestro.

–¿Por qué no lo ayuda? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El anciano sintió un nudo en la garganta a causa del mal vaticinio que esa pregunta reavivó. Pasó saliva con dificultad y su mirada se tornó brillante por unas lágrimas que inevitablemente se formaron en sus tristes ojos.

–No lo ayudo porque… el padre de esa niña tal vez ya no esté vivo –contestó con la voz entrecortada –su madre está muerta y estoy seguro de que Kung Lao no va a abandonarla, así que tiene que aprender a cuidarla solo –añadió con mucho pesar, pues además de esos duros pensamientos, también tenía en mente una de las normas del templo que podría causar que Kung Lao tuviera que irse de ahí, si es que en verdad decidía hacerse cargo de Kina.

Por su parte, al cerrarse la puerta, Kung Lao se quedó de pie un momento, atemorizado por la responsabilidad de cuidar a su pequeña _visitante_. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a su cama para recostarla.

–No cabe duda que la vida pone desafíos muy extraños –se dijo así mismo esbozando una sonrisa, pensando en que apenas la noche anterior dormía solo y ahora compartiría su espacio con esa criatura.

Después de dejarla acostada, caminó hacia un espejo, miró su rostro manchado de sangre y con algunos moretones que evidenciaban su gran valor y esfuerzo al luchar. Había un recipiente con agua que siempre tenía para lavarse las manos, solo que en esa ocasión lavaría su rostro para limpiar la sangre. Posteriormente siguió con su rutina habitual de cada noche.

Mientras se ponía sus ropas para dormir, reflexionó acerca de su temor ante esta nueva experiencia. Nunca imaginó que algún día se tendría que hacer responsable de una vida, y por lo tanto no estaba preparado. Creía que contaría con la ayuda del maestro, pero a pesar de que no fue así, no se extrañó por ello.

–Sus razones ha de tener –se dijo en su mente. Para Kung Lao, las decisiones del Gran Maestro eran incuestionables.

Después pensó que quizá el maestro tenga razón y cuidar un niño no sea tan difícil. No le quedaba de otra más que intentarlo y hacer lo mejor que pueda. La vida ofrece muchos retos y esta vez le toco enfrentar uno materializado en una niña que dependía de él.

Kung Lao la miró de lejos y sonrió al pensar en lo dichoso que debe ser Liu Kang con su existencia. Cayó en la cuenta de que era una honra que su amigo le haya confiado a su tesoro más preciado. Decidió dejar sus temores atrás y pensar que solo era cuestión de esperar pacientemente a que el padre de la pequeña luche por su reino, y una vez que salga victorioso podría entregársela con mucha satisfacción.

Después de reflexionar se sentía un poco más animado. Se acercó a la pequeña y retiró la manta que la cubría para verla mejor. Ahora que estaba en una situación más tranquila, se dio cuenta de lo linda y frágil que era la hija de su mejor amigo. Se sentó en la cama justo a su lado.

–Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de tu padre –le dijo a la pequeña en voz algo baja, mirando su tierno rostro perdido en sus sueños, aun sabiendo que no sería escuchado ni entendido por ella. La expresión de Kung Lao se tornó nostálgica, pues vinieron a su mente aquellas épocas en las que Liu Kang vivía en el templo. –Tan unidos que fuimos siempre –añadió melancólicamente.

De vuelta a la realidad, se puso de pie y vio a través de la ventana como uno de sus compañeros apagó la última vela que alumbraba el patio. Cerró la cortina y dio un gran suspiro.

Al girarse observó a Kina recostada y pensó en cómo se organizaría para dormir.

Acomodó a la niña en el centro de la cama, posteriormente se dirigió a un modesto mueble y sacó de él un par de almohadas que colocó a los lados del pequeño cuerpo de Kina con el fin de evitar una posible caída. Al ser una noche helada, la cubrió con la cobija de la cama.

Después regresó al mueble y tomó dos cobertores: uno era para cubrirse y el otro lo extendió en el suelo para acostarse sobre él, ya que decidió dormir en el piso para dejarle la cama entera a Kina.

Una vez que se cercioró de que la pequeña estaba bien, apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación y se recostó en el frío suelo. A pesar de que la incomodidad de su nuevo sitio para dormir era evidente, no se comparaba con la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaría Liu Kang. Pensaba en él una y otra vez, deseando poder ir en su ayuda.

No podía conciliar el sueño, pero después de un rato, ni siquiera logró darse cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron y al fin logró dormirse.


	3. El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer**: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al amanecer todo era calma y tranquilidad en el Templo Shaolin como de costumbre. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el canto de las aves que siempre anunciaba la salida del sol.<p>

Kung Lao acababa de despertar. Parpadeó con rapidez unas cuantas veces al abrir los ojos por primera vez y miró alrededor de su habitación con extrañeza, como si hubiera despertado en un lugar desconocido. Ese desconcierto fue ocasionado porque, debido a su somnolencia, no recordó que había dormido en el piso. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber sido exaltado por un agudo llanto que turbó su descanso durante la madrugada.

–¿Habrá sido un sueño? –se preguntó mientras le venían a la mente algunos recuerdos más de él alimentando a un bebé con un biberón en la obscuridad apenas iluminada por una vela.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y vio en su cama a la pequeña Kina. Entonces supo que no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad: la hija de sus grandes amigos Liu Kang y Kitana estaba con él.

Para su sorpresa, la niña estaba despierta.

–Buenos días –le dijo Kung Lao con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a ella, observando sus profundos y brillantes ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de sus padres.

Kina se había llevado su diminuta mano a la boca y parecía observar curiosa al monje. Él se disponía a sentarse en la cama para acompañarla un momento, pero unas voces que se escucharon en el patio del templo llamaron su atención.

Se asomó por la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la molestia que le provocaba el sol y vio a lo lejos a Raiden conversando con el Gran Maestro. Salió corriendo con una sonrisa, sin importarle que aún vistiera su ropa de dormir.

–¡Raiden! ¡Raiden! –gritaba mientras corría optimista de que todo haya salido bien.

El dios del trueno y el Gran Maestro voltearon a verlo en cuanto escucharon los ecos de sus gritos. El maestro del templo prefirió retirarse para que Raiden hablara a solas con él.

–¿Qué ha pasado en Edenia? ¿Debemos ir a luchar? –preguntó Kung Lao entusiasmado cuando llegó hasta él, deseando con toda su alma que asintiera, sin embargo, Raiden no expresó nada, pues sabía que las noticias que le traía lo lastimarían mucho.

–Ven conmigo –dijo el dios, indicándole que vayan a su habitación.

El monje Shaolin desdibujó su sonrisa y caminó junto a él, presintiendo que la situación no era nada favorable. Al llegar a la habitación, Kung Lao se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, ansioso por escucharlo.

–¿Cómo está Liu Kang? –le preguntó preocupado.

Imploraba su pronta respuesta, pero Raiden lo miró fijamente unos segundos y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sin atreverse a contarle sobre la tragedia que había acontecido.

Esa reacción causó que el rostro de Kung Lao expresara tristeza e incredulidad a la vez.

–No... –tan solo se dijo en su mente el triste monje, dejándose caer en una silla sin poder creer que había ocurrido lo que tanto temía.

–Murió –dijo Raiden sin atreverse a mirarlo –Se suicidó.

El guerrero Shaolin sintió su corazón deshacerse ante esas terribles palabras.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –cuestionó casi sin aliento.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que Liu Kang haría lo inimaginable por su hija?, pues así fue –respondió –Se suicidó por ella; saltó a la gran cascada que estaba junto al palacio. Se llevó consigo la canasta en la que dormía su hija, y estoy seguro que lo hizo para que Shao Kahn creyera que ambos murieron.

Kung Lao cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que las palabras de Raiden se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–Uno de los nobles soldados de Edenia, que servía a Kitana, me lo dijo –contestó –Ahora trabaja para Shao Kahn. Parecía estar apenado por ello, pero no lo culpo, pues si se declaraba detractor del nuevo emperador, seguramente sería asesinado. Shao Kahn le ordenó a él y a otros hombres buscar el cuerpo de Liu Kang entre las aguas; y lo encontraron. También encontraron la canasta destrozada.

–¿El soldado sabe que la niña aún vive? –preguntó Kung Lao exaltado.

Raiden negó con la cabeza, logrando tranquilizar al monje Shaolin.

–Dijo que creían que el cuerpo de la niña había sido devorado por un animal acuático que rondaba en el sitio en donde encontraron los restos de la canastilla. Desde luego que no lo saqué de su error.

Los dos hombres se callaron unos instantes lamentándose por los trágicos sucesos.

–Lo más triste de todo –comentó Raiden rompiendo el amargo silencio –es que no logré saber en dónde se encuentran los cuerpos de Kitana y Jade. Pero probablemente fueron arrojados a una fosa común que Shao Kahn ordenó excavar para todos los caídos.

Kung Lao se levantó de golpe de la silla al no soportar escuchar tales atrocidades.

–Esto no se puede quedar así, Raiden –dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños.

–No hay nadie que tenga el derecho de reclamar el reino. Las tierras quedaron totalmente desprotegidas con la muerte de Kitana y Liu Kang –contestó el dios con profunda impotencia –pero te juro por su memoria que haré lo posible para que Shao Kahn abandone Edenia y pague por todo lo que hizo.

Kung Lao bajó la cabeza a causa del desanimo. Pero pronto recordó algo que interrumpió su dolor, y volteó a ver su cama en donde la indefensa hija de sus amigos yacía sin tener idea de la tragedia que había ocurrido.

–¿Qué va a pasar con ella? –preguntó Raiden sabiendo que el monje estaba mirándola.

El guerrero no pudo contestarle nada. Fue su fe en que Liu Kang lograría vivir lo que le había impedido pensar en lo que haría con la niña si quedara huérfana.

Tras unos momentos reflexionando, asintió tardíamente a la cuestión que el dios del trueno le hizo.

–Ya sé lo que voy a hacer –dijo mirando fijamente a Kina.

Raiden esbozó una sonrisa presintiendo la decisión que Kung Lao había tomado.

* * *

><p>El noble y valiente monje Shaolin aceptó hacerse cargo de Kina para siempre, lo cual implicaría que tuviera que dejar el templo, pues las mujeres ahí no son admitidas. Tal vez podrían autorizarle la estancia a la niña por un tiempo (quizá hasta que crezca un poco), pero era inminente que algún día tendría que irse, así que lo mejor era que Kung Lao abandonara el templo de una vez, si es que no pensaba desampararla nunca.<p>

El Gran Maestro quería decírselo, pero no se atrevía. Para su fortuna, ni siquiera fue necesario. El propio Kung Lao sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el Gran maestro y todos los monjes estaban reunidos en el enorme patio del templo, con un rostro triste, como el que solo el adiós provoca.<p>

Las puertas de madera de la tranquila habitación, donde los monjes siempre meditan, se abrieron lentamente. De ahí salió Kung Lao, vestido con una camisa china tradicional, que usa cualquier ciudadano común de aquél país, al igual que sus pantalones y calzado. En sus brazos cargaba a la niña con la que llegó la noche pasada. Miró de lejos a todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban quietos y bien alineados junto al Gran Maestro.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, respiró hondamente y caminó hacia ellos compartiendo el mismo rostro de melancolía, deteniéndose justo frente al maestro.

–Si fuera un niño, no habría ningún problema con que se quede, podría crecer aquí y ser uno como nosotros…, pero…, una niña…

–Sí…, lo sé –contestó Kung Lao al anciano, y con tristeza giró su cabeza hacia las puertas del templo donde había dejado su maleta empacada con todas sus pertenencias.

El maestro no pudo evitar bajar la mirada después de ver la maleta, ante la pena de saber que estaba listo para partir.

–No queremos hacer esto, pero tenemos normas y no debemos hacer excepciones…

Kung Lao no quiso escuchar su explicación y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con el fin de hacerlo callar.

–Conozco las normas y es por eso que me voy –interrumpió cerrando los ojos y después esbozó una ligera y fingida sonrisa.

Aunque el guerrero aparentaba estar resignado a abandonar su hogar, el anciano veía en su mirada triste el llanto que su valor y fuerza espiritual no dejaban salir.

–Si eventualmente necesitas algo, sabes que tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte –dijo y le ofreció un pequeño costal que sacó de entre sus ropas después de un incómodo y triste silencio. –Toma esto. No es mucho, pero te va a servir mientras consigues algún trabajo.

El monje miró el costal sabiendo lo que tenía dentro y lo tomó tras unos segundos de indecisión.

–Gracias por todo –le dijo como un eterno agradecimiento por lo que aprendió y vivió con él mientras estuvo en el templo.

El anciano respondió con una sonrisa acompañada de una lágrima. Miró a Kina y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza que la hizo moverse un poco al sentir su roce.

Kung Lao vio a todos sus compañeros y se reverenció ante ellos como despedida. Ellos le respondieron con otra reverencia sin poder evitar demostrar tristeza.

El momento más difícil había llegado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente un tanto cabizbajo, tomó la maleta que estaba junto a las puertas y salió del templo, confundido y un poco temeroso de lo que le depararía el destino.

Miró hacia atrás por última vez aquel recinto que lo cobijó durante mucho tiempo. Era su hogar y para él no era fácil irse de ahí; sin embargo, optó por dejar atrás su dolor y emprender el largo camino a casa.

Al abandonar la hermandad, planeó hacer una vida como la de una persona común. Quería cuidar de Kina en un entorno tranquilo y digno.

Decidió irse a su pequeña y humilde casa, la cual está situada en un lugar donde no hay viviendas cercanas y está rodeada por un extenso campo. Dicha casa estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo y es el único lugar que Kung Lao tiene para vivir.

Había mucho camino que recorrer, pues la vivienda quedaba muy lejos del templo y solo se podía llegar a pie.

* * *

><p>Luego de varias horas, Kung Lao apenas iba a medio camino. A su alrededor no había nada más que fresca y bella vegetación.<p>

El sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo lucir el cielo majestuoso y hermoso. Su color azul había palidecido a uno violeta, y las nubes se veían doradas a causa del intenso resplandor del astro rey.

Mientras iba caminando, Kung Lao observaba a su lado un enorme lago que parecía extenderse más allá del horizonte.

Se detuvo un momento y dejó a Kina recostada sobre el pasto que abundaba en el lugar. Sacó de su maleta dos faroles de papel y después colocó dentro de ellos un par de velas encendidas.

Como una vieja costumbre lo indica, dejaría escapar los faroles en el agua con el fin de que la luz de éstos guíe a los espíritus de Liu Kang y Kitana de vuelta al otro mundo.

Volteó a ver a la pequeña Kina antes de dejarlos ir. Estaba seguro de que cuando los espíritus de sus amigos llegaran a su destino siempre estarían mirando a su hija.

Kung Lao juró cuidar de ella como si fuera suya para que las almas de sus amigos estuvieran en paz.

–La protegeré de todo el mal que pueda rodearla y, aunque tal vez no pueda ofrecerle lujos, la colmaré de todas las enseñanzas y valores que un hombre de bien puede brindarle para que ella en el futuro sea una mujer de bien –dijo en su mente, dedicando esas palabras a Liu Kang y Kitana.

Caminó hasta la orilla del lago, colocó los faroles sobre el agua y los dejó ir. Sintió una briza de viento rozando su cuerpo mientras veía los faroles siendo arrastrados lentamente por las aguas, yendo hacia el sol que se reflejaba intensamente sobre el lago, como si estuviesen atraídos por él.

Cuando se perdieron en las lejanías del lago, Kung Lao se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta Kina para cargarla y siguió su camino, anhelando que las almas de sus amigos lo guíen en esa nueva vida que estaba por comenzar.


	4. La llegada a casa - Un inquietante sueño

Bien, después de mucho tiempo, he aquí un nuevo episodio. Muchas gracias a los amables y geniales lectores (y escritores) que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Warner Bros, Netherrealm Studios y a sus respectivos creadores

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: La llegada a casa - Un inquietante sueño.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los últimos rayos de sol al fin se habían extinguido cuando Kung Lao apenas estaba por llegar a su destino.<p>

Con un andar lento, el guerrero caminaba con los ojos casi cerrados a causa del cansancio que lo aquejaba.

Después de un instante se detuvo, irguió su cabeza y miró a lo lejos, con los ojos entrecerrados, su pequeña y abandonada casa rodeada de hierba bastante crecida.

Respiró hondo y esbozó una débil pero tranquila sonrisa.

–Hemos llegado –dijo casi susurrando y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Bajó la cabeza y vio a Kina reposando entre sus brazos. La dulce niña estaba despierta y parecía observar atenta a Kung Lao.

El guerrero la dejó en un acolchado cúmulo de hierba y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa.

Justo a un lado de la puerta había una roca que Kung Lao cargó para tomar una oxidada llave que yacía debajo de ella.

Dio una rápida mirada a la fachada e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

El lugar estaba muy obscuro a causa de la noche, así que Kung Lao tiró de una cadena que pendía del techo, la cual encendió una lámpara que emitía una luz tenue.

Observó por un momento los viejos muebles derruídos por el paso del tiempo y salió por Kina.

Cuando regresó se dirigió directamente a la única habitación que tiene su casa. Ahí había una cama en malas condiciones y un mueble con varios cajones.

Kung Lao dejó a Kina en la cama y, al ver lo deteriorada que estaba, sintió pena de que la niña tuviera que dormir ahí.

Se sentó a su lado para descansar un poco después de la travesía.

Con un rostro de preocupación, miró a la pequeña reposando junto a él, mientras un torbellino de pensamientos e interrogantes azotaba su confundida mente.

–¿Cómo voy a hacer esto? –se dijo a sí mismo, pues no estaba preparado para algo como lo es criar una "hija" , sin nadie que lo pudiera orientar en esa difícil tarea.

Además se sentía más solo que nunca estando alejado de sus hermanos o de cualquier otro individuo cercano a él.

–¿Qué le diré cuando crezca? ¿que sus padres murieron de una forma tan trágica? —se cuestionó.

El simple hecho de pensar en hacerle tal confesión en un futuro, a pesar de que ese momento se veía muy lejano, le provocaba una terrible angustia.

En medio de sus ansias, vio su maleta junto a la entrada de la habitación. Decidió sacar sus pertenencias, olvidando por un momento sus estresantes pensamientos.

Tranquilamente sacaba sus cosas de la maleta, revisándolas una por una, desdoblando las prendas de vestir y apartando las cosas que le servirían, para así resguardar algunas otras que tan solo conservaría como un recuerdo de su vida como monje.

Después de sacar varios artículos, se encontró con uno en especial que logró que su mirada serena se transformara en una de nostalgia: su sombrero.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, cuidándose de su peligroso filo, y lo miró como cuando alguien está por darle la despedida a un ser querido.

Kung Lao había decidido abandonar su vida como guerrero, así que su sombrero quedaría en el olvido para siempre.

Después ser su más fiel aliado en las múltiples batallas y kombates en los que participó, ahora su sombrero tan solo sería un recuerdo olvidado en el mueble que resguardaría sus otras pertenencias con valor sentimental.

Al pensar en ello, Kung Lao se cubrió el rostro con las manos, lamentándose de las difíciles circunstancias, pues no solo perdió a sus mejores amigos, sino que también ha perdido a sus hermanos espirituales, su forma de vida, sus hábitos, hasta se privaría de eso para lo que sin duda había nacido, que era luchar.

De repente, el tierno sonido de un bostezo interrumpió sus lamentos. Giró su cabeza y miró a la pequeña Kina a punto de quedarse dormida.

El guerrero comprendió que para su amigo, Liu Kang, ni siquiera su propia vida era tan valiosa como la de su hija, así que pensó que si él se sacrificó de esa manera por ella, entonces sacrificar la convivencia con su gente y abandonar su estilo de vida no significaba nada en comparación a ello.

Mientras meditaba sobre eso, fijó su mirada en la pequeña Kina. Al verla, además de la compasión que le causaba la orfandad de la niña, un pensamiento le dio fuerzas para afrontar su destino: su interior le dijo que Liu Kang y Kitana aún vivían a través de Kina, pues su sangre corría por las venas de la pequeña y, de ese modo, era como si sus amigos vivieran en ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esos pensamientos. Le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza a la niña y se olvidó de sus lamentaciones.

De pronto, recordó el pequeño costal que el Gran Maestro le dio antes de irse del templo. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió, confirmando sus suposiciones sobre él.

El costal contenía dinero. Eran unos cuantos billetes y algunas monedas, mismos que Kung Lao miraba con agradecimiento. Pensó en utilizarlo para comprar comida y algunas otras necesidades. Aunque ese dinero le sería de mucha ayuda, sabía que no era eterno y, por lo tanto, tenía que conseguir un empleo para subsistir.

Tras guardar el dinero en el costal, volteó a ver a Kina, de nuevo con mucha pena por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba la cama.

–Mañana tendré que ir a conseguir una cuna –pensó y miró el costal de dinero.

Lamentablemente esa cama era el mejor sitio en el que podía dormir, al menos por esa noche. Después de planear que al día siguiente buscaría un lecho más digno para ella, de nueva cuenta decidió cederle la cama entera a la niña.

El cansado hombre terminó de guardar sus pertenencias. Se cercioró de que Kina ya estuviera dormida y, con pasos lentos, cuidando de no hacer ruido, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente para que ningún sonido exterior turbara los sueños de la pequeña.

Cabizbajo y con una mirada perdida en la tristeza, Kung Lao regresó a la amarga realidad.

Caminó lentamente hasta un viejo sofá, el cual estaba arrinconado cerca de la puerta, y se acostó en él, sin perder nunca esa triste expresión que su duelo le provocaba. Por más que intentaba resignarse, no se hacía a la idea de haber perdido a su gran amigo.

De pronto su quijada se tensó y su rostro adquirió una dura expresión de odio, al imaginar al maldito causante de todo ese mal que estaba viviendo.

—Te mataré, Shao Kahn... juro que te mataré —dijo al aire deseando que su enemigo pudiera escuchar su sentencia.

Sumido en el cansancio y la obscuridad de la noche, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero lejos de que su descanso fuera tranquilo, su dolor y su odio lo trastornaban aun en su inconsciencia.

Delirante y sudando profusamente, mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles, y perdido en sus profundos sueños, abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio de pie en el bello bosque edeniano, donde una espesa niebla cubría todo el lugar, en una noche alumbrada unícamente por la elegante luna.

El guerrero estaba bien erguido, con sus puños fuertemente cerrados y mirando al frente hacia un grupo de enormes árboles. Parecía estar esperando a alguien o a algo. Su rostro expresaba una seriedad nada amigable.

El vapor de sus exhalaciones era visible a causa del clima helado que había esa noche.

Pasado un momento, se escucharon unos pesados pasos provenientes del lugar al que Kung Lao estaba mirando, y que hacían retumbar los árboles.

El monje levantó aún más su cabeza, demostrando estar listo para enfrentar al indivudo que se estaba acercando. Su quijada se tensó y cerró fuertemente sus puños, a medida que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

Finalmente el sonido de los pasos cesó, quedando un profundo y tenebroso silencio.

Kung Lao estaba inmóvil, mirando siempre al frente, donde una cortina de niebla cubría la identidad de aquél que había llegado.

Sintió una de furia recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo, permaneció quieto y a la expectativa.

De pronto, una suave oleada de viento interrumpió la tensa calma. Aunque la oleada no fue fuerte, fue suficiente para llevarse el velo de niebla, revelando la odiada figura que Kung Lao esperaba ver: se trataba de Shao Kahn.

Los ojos del monje observaron fijamente a los del emperador, quien estaba inmóvil y totalmente despreocupado.

—Shao Kahn... —susurró Kung Lao a la vez que un intenso calor, producto de su rabia, lo hacía sentir que su sangre hervía como si en sus venas corriera lava ardiente —Vas a pagar —sentenció en voz baja, mientras se quitaba lentamente su afilado sombrero sin apartar la vista del cruel hombre.

Shao Kahn empuñó su martillo con mucha fuerza al percatarse de las intensiones de su adversario.

Tras un par de segundos, Kung Lao lanzó su sombrero de un rápido y potente movimiento.

Aunque casi lo toma por sorpresa, el emperador logró reaccionar pronto al ataque y le dio un fuerte martillazo al sombrero, enviándolo lejos e incrustándolo en un árbol.

Kung Lao miró furioso a su arma clavada lejos de su alcance y, sin pensarlo más, se lanzó hacia su enemigo para enfrentarlo en un kombate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero esa acción le costó muy cara al monje Shaolin. Cuando estaba frente a Shao Kahn con el puño levantado listo para impactarlo en su rostro, el emperador lo tomó del cuello, apretando fuertemente su garganta.

Kung Lao forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse de la mano de su agresor, ante la desesperación de sentirse asfixiado.

Shao Kahn esbozó una sonrisa al disfrutar el sufrimiento del desafortunado monje. Posteriormente lo arrojó por los aires y, antes de que aterrizara, lo golpeó con su letal martillo.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Kung Lao cayó a varios metros lejos de Kahn. Yacía boca arriba sobre el pasto, tosiendo y con su mano puesta en su garganta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se levantó lentamente, jadeando a causa de la sofocación previa y sin dejar de agarrarse la garganta.

Shao Kahn lo miró a lo lejos sintiéndose satisfecho de ver a su rival tan debilitado.

—¡Vamos, cretino! —gritó el tirano con un arrogante tono —¡Nuestro enfrentamiento apenas comienza! ¿Acaso piensas rendirte tan pronto?

Aquella burla encendió aún más la ira de Kung Lao. Respiró hondo un par de veces y, aunque todavía se sentía mal, no pudo contener los deseos de atacar a Kahn nuevamente.

—¡No! —contestó furioso —¡Yo nunca me rendiré! ¡No sin antes dejarte sin sangre!

Dicho esto, el monje se teletransportó, dejando desconcertado a Shao Kahn. El emperador miró por todos lados en busca de su adversario, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él.

De pronto, en medio de su distracción, sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, lo cual ocasionó que de inmediato cayera hincado y aturdido.

Posteriormente, aún arrodillado, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Kung Lao jadeante y en guardia, a la espera de continuar la lucha.

—¡Prepárate para morir, mortal! —exclamó Shao Kahn y se puso de pie tan rápido como su mareo se lo permitió.

Casi de inmediato levantó su martillo para estrellarlo en el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero el monje dio un salto hacia atrás, logrando así esquivar el ataque.

El martillo quedó estampado en el pasto mientras su dueño lo tenía firmemente sujeto. El cruel hombre emitió un grave grito y creó una lanza de energía verde, mientras veía a Kung Lao como si fuera un indefenso venado a punto de ser cazado.

El monje Shaolin se mantenía a la expectativa, pues en cualquier momento Shao Kahn le arrojaría la lanza. Después pensó que si quería que las cosas fueran más fáciles para él, necesitaba su sombrero.

Entonces volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Kahn, pero esta vez el emperador logró divisarlo a lo lejos, junto al árbol en el que había quedado clavado su sombrero.

—¡De nada te servirá esa basura! —gritó y, sin pensarlo más, arrojó fuertemente la lanza hacia Kung Lao.

El guerrero de la Tierra sacó el sombrero del árbol y lo puso inmediatamente en su cabeza.

En cuanto vio la lanza aproximándose a él, se teletransportó, quedando justo enfrente de Shao Kahn.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, compartiendo un odio que llevaría a la muerte a uno de los dos.

—Nunca debiste meterte con Liu Kang ni con su esposa —dijo furioso, tensando la mandíbula.

El desconcierto del emperador ante esas palabras fue tal que se quedó quieto por unos instantes.

Kung Lao se quitó el sombrero y le dio una tajada en el rostro a su brutal adversario.

El casco de Kahn protegió sus ojos del filoso borde del sombrero, sin embargo, la parte inferior de su rostro logró ser herida.

El tirano sujetó su boca sangrante mientras emitía quejidos provocados por el dolor.

Al estar distraído por el ardor de la gran cortada, Kung Lao no mostró compasión y le dio unos severos puñetazos en el rostro, con toda la fuerza que su odio y su luto le otorgaban.

Cada golpe que daba hacía que Shao Kahn retrocediera a causa de de la intensidad de los ataques.

Varias gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Kung Lao, sintiendo que no podía detenerse ni un segundo por la enorme furia que lo invadía.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. La ira de Shao Kahn estaba por llegar a su límite. Harto de los brutales golpes que el monje Shaolin le infligía, el emperador sacó fuerzas y se decidió a exterminar a su agresor.

Kung Lao tomó vuelo para darle el golpe final, el cual pretendía que fuera el más salvaje que jamás haya recibido en su vida; sin embargo, súbitamente, la enorme mano de Kahn lo detuvo.

El monje miró con desconcierto su puño envuelto con la mano de su temible enemigo.

—Cometiste un grave error —le dijo el emperador anticipando una cruel venganza.

El tirano sujetó con más firmeza el puño de Kung Lao y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, estrellándole su duro casco en la frente, haciéndolo caer al suelo muy aturdido.

Un lastimero alarido del desafortunado guerrero resonó por todo el bosque, casi presagiando que su derrota estaba cerca.

Shao Kahn caminó hacia él. Miró al herido hombre tendido sobre el suelo semiinconsciente.

—¡Levántate! —dijo el despiadado emperador y le dio una patada en el rostro sin importarle su débil estado.

El lastimado monje apenas y podía moverse. Su agresor se dio cuenta de ello, así que optó por levantarlo él mismo.

Se agachó y agarró a Kung Lao del cuello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

El guerrero de la Tierra estaba tambaleante y con la mirada perdida. Esto no era de importancia para Shao Kahn, pues, a pesar de su deteriorada condición, no dudó en continuar con sus ataques.

El emperador lo miró fijamente unos instantes, mofándose de su estado, y después le dio un brutal martillazo en el mentón.

El martillazo arrojó muy lejos a Kung Lao. Al aterrizar, su condición estaba aún peor. Yacía sobre el pasto boca abajo, escupiendo algunas muelas que perdió por el impacto. De su boca salía sangre que por momentos lo hacía toser. Posteriormente, con mucha dificultad, se giró para quedar boca arriba.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, pero después de unos instantes fue distraído por el sonido de unos calmados pasos. Giró su cabeza a la dirección de donde se escuchaban las pisadas y observó curioso por saber de quién se trataba.

Sus oídos escuchaban con mucha atención el ruido de alguien que se abría paso entre los árboles y los arbustos del bosque.

Esa zona estaba muy obscura y, por lo tanto, no podía ver nada más que una sombra que cada vez se acercaba más.

Kung Lao deseaba levantarse e ir hacia esa persona, sin embargo, apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, por lo que permaneció acostado sobre el pasto.

La sombra detuvo su andar unos instantes, para después dar un par de pasos más que la sacarían de la penumbra.

Cuando emergió del obscuro bosque, la luz de la luna reveló la identidad de aquella persona.

A Kung Lao se le fue el aliento cuando reconoció al individuo que había llegado. Estaba boquiabierto, pero pronto comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía.

—Liu Kang... —dijo sin fuerzas al ver a su amigo a lo lejos, sin poder creer que en verdad era él.

Liu Kang tenía un aspecto muy triste. Estaba inmóvil y miraba a Kung Lao con una expresión melancólica.

—Prometiste que cuidarías de ella —dijo pareciendo estar decepcionado de algo.

El guerrero del sombrero se sintió muy desconcertado ante las palabras de su extinto amigo. Su sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció y se esforzó por hablar.

—Tengo que vengar tu muerte y la de Kitana. Shao Kahn debe pagar —respondió haciendo acopio de energías.

—¿Y mi hija? ¿qué va a ser de ella? —dijo permaneciendo quieto y sin quitar su triste expresión —Sola... sin nadie que vea por ella...

Kung Lao estaba demasiado extrañado, pero sobre todo sintió una gran culpa, pues recordó aquella promesa que hizo en el lago... y que tal vez estaba por romperla.

—Shao Kahn te va a matar —dijo Liu Kang con una intrigante tristeza.

El corazón de Kung Lao dio un vuelco cuando escuchó esas perturbadoras palabras.

—Mi hija se va a quedar sola —insistió cabizbajo el guerrero de fuego.

Ambos guerreros se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

Kung Lao estiró su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar a Liu Kang desde donde estaba, mientras era observado por él.

De pronto, los fuertes pasos de Shao Kahn se escucharon aproximarse lentamente al lastimado guerrero.

A Kung Lao parecía no importarle, pues no apartaba la vista de su entrañable amigo. De nuevo le sonrió expresándole el gusto que sentía por verlo. Hubiese querido que Liu Kang le devolviera la sonrisa.

Tras unos momentos, el monje Shaolin desdibujó lentamente su amable gesto y giró su cabeza para mirar al cielo, encontrándose con Shao Kahn parado por encima de él con su martillo levantado y con las mortíferas intenciones de destruir su cabeza con él.

Kung Lao observó con horror como el mazo se iba aproximando a su rostro, asegurando su irremediable fin, pero justo cuando el martillo iba a estrellarse en él, aquella terrible escena se disipó por completo.

El guerrero despertó de golpe y dio un grito a causa del horror que visualizó.

Estaba bañado en sudor y sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho por la rapidez de sus latidos.

Miró a su alrededor muy desconcertado, palpando el sofá en el que estaba sentado como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba viviendo en la realidad.

Después de respirar hondamente, se secó el sudor con la mano, agradeciendo que únicamente había sido un mal sueño.

Estaba muy confundido, pero, sobre todo, lo que más le perturbaba, era el hecho de haber soñado con Liu Kang. Esa mirada triste que tenía en su sueño le provocaba una sensación inquietantemente extraña.

¿Un mensaje de algo? ¿Tan solo una pesadilla, producto de su agitado subconsciente? eran preguntas muy complicadas para responder en ese momento, así que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para que la lucidez de su despertar le ayude a analizar mejor esas cuestiones.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y apagó la lámpara que iluminaba débilmente su hogar, para continuar con su descanso, esperando que esta vez pueda dormir tranquilo.


	5. Nuevo maestro de la escuela Huangjin Men

**Disclaimer: **Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: El nuevo maestro de la escuela "Huangjin Men"<strong>

* * *

><p>En medio de una gran confusión, el monje Shaolin despertó cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana, pegando justo en su rostro. Muy adolorido, pues el sofá era muy incómodo, y más aún para dormir, se levantó masajeándose la espalda baja con un gesto de dolor. Después se frotó los ojos al sentirse adormilado.<p>

Sentía una extraña nostalgia, de la cual no comprendía la causa hasta que recordó el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada. Generalmente, le era difícil recordar con claridad sus sueños; sin embargo, este lo tenía muy presente.

Posteriormente, fue a la habitación a ver a Kina. Estaba tranquilamente dormida. Le acomodó la sábana, que de por sí ya cubría bien a la niña, y fue a prepararse, pues viajaría a un lugar muy retirado de su hogar.

Muchos inquietantes pensamientos asaltaban su mente involuntariamente. Decidió tomar un baño, con la esperanza de que le ayude a despejarse de ellos. Salió de su casa, abrigado con una chaqueta, pues la mañana era muy fría, llevando dos cubetas que llenaría del agua de un pozo que estaba detrás de la vivienda.

Antes de llenar las cubetas, miró el interior del pozo por un instante, observando su rostro reflejado en el agua. Pudo notar en sus propias facciones una tristeza nada usual en él. Sin duda aquel sueño le causó un severo impacto. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco quiso aceptarlo, así que siguió estando optimista de que bañándose podría sentirse más tranquilo. Refugiándose en esa idea, llenó las cubetas con el agua y las llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. La regadera estaba inservible, así que tendría que bañarse usando un recipiente para echarse el agua encima. Estaba helada y no había modo de que pudiera calentarla, al menos por esa ocasión; no obstante no tuvo problema en bañarse en esas condiciones.

Terminó de asearse y, por fortuna, logró sentirse más despejado. Era como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran ido con el agua; aunque, mientras se bañaba, no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez aquellas interrogantes que se hizo cuando despertó tan agitado. Pese a sus esfuerzos por entender su sueño, no llegó a ninguna conclusión, al menos ninguna que le satisficiera.

Cuando estaba preparado, emprendió el viaje a un pueblo bastante retirado de su hogar.

* * *

><p>Kung Lao iba caminando, con la pequeña Kina en brazos, entre un pequeño barrio en donde había muchos comercios. Al pasar por una carpintería, vio varias cunas exhibidas para los posibles clientes. Se detuvo a mirarlas y centró su atención a la más modesta de todas.<p>

—¿Puedo ayudarle, caballero? —preguntó el encargado del negocio.

—¿Cuál es el valor de esta cuna? —cuestionó el guerrero mientras la veía a detalle.

—Cuesta 280 yuanes.

Kung Lao se sorprendió al escuchar el precio

—¿280 yuanes? ¿Es la más barata que tiene? –preguntó calmado, pero con una ligera expresión de impresión.

—Así es, señor. ¿Le parece cara? Nunca habíamos tenido quejas de nuestros precios.

—No, el precio está bien. El problema es que yo no tengo suficiente dinero.

—Oh, ya veo. Le aseguro que no encontrará cunas a mejor precio en ningún... —decía, pero se detuvo al percatarse de algo, y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista a su cliente —¿Es usted Kung Lao? —preguntó incrédulo.

Kung Lao se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de sorpresa, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien lograría reconocerlo.

—Sí... —respondió un tanto indeciso, ya que no supo como reaccionar.

El vendedor se reverenció ante él, con tal efusividad que llamó la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Qué honor tenerlo en mi negocio! ¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡Eh!, ese bebé... ¿Es suyo? —preguntó impertinentemente pero de forma amigable.

Kung Lao sonrió y, sin sacarlo de su error, pues no deseaba dar explicaciones, mintió.

—Sí, es mi hija —contestó amablemente.

El vendedor frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Pero no usted era… —iba a comentar, haciendo alusión a que era monje, pero no se atrevió del todo.

—Es una larga historia —respondió con cortesía.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo riendo y cayendo en la cuenta de su imprudencia–. Bueno, estoy realmente sorprendido y contento de tenerlo en mi negocio, así que, por tratarse de usted, le obsequiaré la cuna, pero no ésta, sino la mejor que tengo que es aquella –dijo mientras le señalaba una cuna forrada en una linda tela y con un bello diseño, la cual era muy costosa.

—No, no, de ninguna manera. Yo únicamente quiero esa —dijo, señalando la cuna más sencilla —y no la quiero regalada. ¿Me aceptaría 100 yuanes por ella? Es todo lo que tengo —agregó, pues, aunque el amable señor le quería obsequiar —con mucho gusto— una linda y costosa cuna, no quería abusar de su buena voluntad.

—Señor Kung Lao, me ofendería gravemente si no acepta mi obsequio. Le ruego que se lleve la cuna que le estoy ofreciendo. Usted ya me ha pagado suficiente con su presencia —respondió el vendedor en un tono serio.

El luchador optó por aceptar el regalo, ante tal insistencia del hombre.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerle su amabilidad —dijo, ofreciéndole una ligera reverencia.

El comerciante sonrió contento de que haya aceptado su noble gesto, pero pronto quitó la sonrisa y expresó preocupación al pensar en lo necesitado que el guerrero parecía estar.

—Entonces, a usted... ¿le hace falta dinero? —preguntó, tratando de no incomodarlo.

—Sí —contestó asintiendo sultilmente con la cabeza—, de hecho, estoy buscando trabajo.

El vendedor se frotó la barbilla mientras parecía estar pensando.

—Sé de alguien que quizá pueda darle trabajo. Un conocido mío es propietario de una escuela de artes marciales, pero el maestro renunció y ahora está buscando a alguien que lo reemplace... —decía, pero se frenó al sentirse apenado por atreverse a ofrecerle un empleo que no era digno de un luchador de la categoría de Kung Lao.

El guerrero notó la incomodidad del vendedor, y amablemente le sonrió.

—Continúe —indicó, expresándole interés y que, además, no tenía ningún problema con su ofrecimiento.

—Bueno..., no creo que pueda pagarle mucho, pero si de verdad necesita un empleo, esto le puede servir.

—Le agradezco mucho; desde luego que me sería de gran ayuda ese trabajo. ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a su conocido? —cuestionó tranquilamente.

—Si usted gusta, puedo contactarlo y citarlo para que mañana concreten todo aquí mismo —dijo, y le extendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa —. Soy el señor Huo.

Kung Lao se sentía muy agradecido con el vendedor y, motivado por su afable rostro, le correspondió estrechando su mano.

—Muchas gracias por su generosidad —dijo, y rompieron el amigable apretón de manos —. Entonces regresaré mañana, cerca del medio día.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo estaremos esperando —contestó alegremente —. Y en cuanto a la cuna, en la tarde enviaré a mis muchachos a que la lleven hasta su hogar.

El señor Huo recibió la enorme gratitud de Kung Lao. El guerrero le indicó la ubicación de su domicilio y, después de una breve conversación de despedida, continuó con su recorrido. Aprovechó que estaba rodeado de múltiples comercios, y compró comida y otros artículos básicos.

Se sentía muy sereno y feliz de que, gracias a la bondad de aquel hombre, estaba a punto de tener el sustento seguro.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo rato, estuvo de vuelta en su casa. Tenía los brazos adoloridos, pues con uno cargó a Kina durante todo el trayecto, y en el otro llevaba los productos que adquirió.<p>

Tal como el vendedor lo prometió, en la tarde tocaron la puerta de su casa. Al abrirla se encontró con un joven.

—Buenas tardes. Venimos a dejarle una cuna —dijo amablemente y señaló a dos compañeros que estaban detrás de él, cargando el lindo mueble.

Kung Lao les expresó una amable sonrisa y se retiró de la puerta.

—Pasen —indicó e hizo una seña con su mano, invitándolos a que entraran.

Les dio instrucciones acerca de donde quería que colocaran la cuna, y después los acompañó hasta la salida. Ambos hombres regresaron al vehículo, pero el joven que había tocado la puerta se quedó ahí un momento.

—El encargado me pidió que también le entregara esto —dijo, y le dio una canasta llena de frutas y legumbres.

Kung Lao la tomó y la observó agradecido. Sin duda, era una muestra más de que el buen hombre de la mueblería tenía toda la disposición de ayudarle.

—Muchas gracias —expresó sonriente.

Finalmente, los hombres se retiraron, dejándolo muy contento con los obsequios. Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a la vieja y penosa cama en donde yacía Kina, contemplándola por un momento mientras estaba apaciblemente dormida.

—Lo prometido es deuda —dijo el guerrero, cargándola.

La depositó en su nuevo lecho, cuidadosamente para evitar despertarla. Se sentía aliviado de que la niña ya estuviera descansando en un lugar más cómodo. La cubrió con una manta y la dejó continuar con sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y acudió a la cita que tenía con el señor Huo y con el hombre que probablemente le daría trabajo.<p>

Con Kina en brazos, caminó por un par de horas para llegar hasta allá.

A lo lejos, en la mueblería, vio al señor Huo y a otro individuo a su lado. Respiró hondo y tranquilamente se dirigió a ellos.

—Buen día —dijo Kung Lao, interrumpiendo al señor Huo, quien parecía estar revisando un inventario.

El hombre levantó la mirada de inmediato y expresó una amplia sonrisa al ver a Kung Lao.

—¡Buen día!, ¡qué gusto verlo de nuevo! —exclamó con mucha alegría.

A su lado estaba un hombre serio, con un porte un tanto soberbio, con un vaso de té caliente en la mano. Vestía un traje con un corbatín algo anticuados, y usaba unas gafas que, de igual forma, lucían vetustas. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Kung Lao había llegado, pues estaba distraído, mirando algo a lo lejos.

—¡Wang! ¡Wang! ¡aquí está de quien te hablé! —dijo el señor Huo, impaciente de que lo vea.

El hombre, Wang, le dio un sorbo a su té, pero lo escupió violentamente, a causa de la gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a Kung Lao.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédulo y perplejo.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó el señor Huo con una sonrisa.

—¡Me dijiste que me tenías un candidato para que dé clases en mi escuela de artes marciales, pero nunca me dijiste que era el mismísimo… Kung Lao! —contestó mientras le jaloneaba el brazo, sin dejar de mirar al luchador.

—¡Si te lo hubiera dicho, no me lo hubieras creído! —afirmó Huo ún tanto molesto, a la vez que zafaba su brazo.

A Kung Lao le pareció graciosa esa pequeña discusión, por lo que soltó una risilla. Ambos hombres lo miraron al mismo tiempo, y entonces se calmaron y se pusieron serios, al darse cuenta de que estaban actuando como unos tontos enfrente del importante guerrero.

Wang se acomodó la chaqueta, aparentando calma, pero sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo.

—Permítame presentarme: soy el señor Wang, propietario de una escuela de artes marciales, exclusiva para varones, en la cual, orgullosamente, se han entrenado muchas generaciones de alumnos. Nunca fui bueno en las artes marciales, a pesar de que mi padre y mis abuelos sí lo eran; sin embargo, como espectador, me apasionan. Aunque la escuela es modesta y no tiene el renombre que otras poseen, es, sin duda, un orgullo familiar. Me imagino que el señor Huo ya le comentó algo al respecto.

—Sí, me dijo que por el momento no tiene instructor y que estaba buscando un sustituto –contestó Kung Lao, tratando de recordar la conversación que tuvo el día anterior.

—Es correcto. El maestro renunció sin siquiera avisarme y ahora los alumnos han estado esperando por varias semanas —dijo molesto.

Después de unos segundos de conservar un gesto colérico, el señor Wang volteó a ver a Kung Lao con algo de timidez.

—Pero… ¿en verdad a usted le interesaría trabajar en mi escuela? Es realmente modesta; nada que ver con lo que tal vez usted imagina —dijo serio, pero a la vez apenado, mientras limpiaba sus gafas, evadiendo la mirada del guerrero.

Él, muy amable, negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a lo que le dijo.

—Yo solo quiero trabajar, sin importar en qué, y el empleo que usted me ofrece es el indicado, pues es una labor muy tranquila, y eso es justamente lo que necesito —contestó pensando en Kina, pues qué mejor que trabajar en algo en lo que él es experto, pero alejado de cualquier riesgo o peligro.

—Bien, pero… tampoco crea que puedo pagarle mucho. Aunque, por tratarse de usted, desde luego que le pagaré más de lo que le pagaba al anterior maestro; no obstante, no puedo ofrecerle mucho, al menos no lo que usted merece.

—Eso no importa, señor Wang. Yo no quiero una vida lujosa, solo quiero poder subsistir –respondió tranquilamente.

Wang estaba muy sorpendido, no solo por la humildad de Kung Lao, sino por el hecho de que nunca se imaginó que un guerrero de esa categoría iba a trabajar con él.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¡el trabajo es suyo! —exclamó y le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

El guerrero sonrió y le dio un firme apretón de manos.

—¡Vamos a que conozca la escuela! Está a un par de calles de aquí —dijo y caminó, invitándolo a que lo siga.

Kung Lao asintió, pero antes de irse, se quedó un momento con el señor Huo.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda —le dijo reverenciándose.

Huo se quedó sin palabras por un instante, pues había momentos en los que le costaba trabajo creer que ese imponente y poderoso guerrero estaba frente a él como si fuera una persona común.

—No… hay de qué —respondió tartamudeando, notablemente nervioso, pues su agradecimiento le causó una graciosa timidez.

Después de soltar una risilla, causada por tan simpática actitud del hombre, siguió al señor Wang hasta su escuela de artes marciales.

Cuando llegaron, Kung Lao miró, sonriente, la fachada de la escuela, de la cual resaltaban unas bellas y grandes puertas color oro. Justo arriba de ellas, había una placa con el nombre de la escuela: "Huangjin Men", que significa "Puertas Doradas"

—Aquí es —dijo el señor, abriendo una de las puertas.

El guerrero pudo notar que la escuela, en efecto, era modesta, pero estaba muy bien conservada. No era grande pero tampoco muy pequeña.

Al entrar, vio que contaba con buenas instalaciones. Se notaba que siempre se habían esforzado por mantener el establecimiento en buenas condiciones.

—¿Qué le parece? —preguntó el señor, esperando su aprobación.

—Está bien —dijo viendo a su alrededor—, tiene lo necesario para que sea una escuela digna —agregó mientras caminaba lentamente, revisando superficialmente las instalaciones.

—Siempre lo ha sido —contestó orgulloso—. Desde que fue fundada por él —señalando un antiguo retrato de un hombre, el cual posaba distinguidamente—, todos los que hemos heredado esta escuela nos hemos encargado de enaltecer su legado. Todos los alumnos que han pasado por aquí recuerdan con aprecio su formación en esta escuela.

Kung Lao lo escuchaba atento mientras miraba el retrato.

—Debe tener muchos alumnos, ¿no? —preguntó con seguridad.

—No, no. Al menos desde que me fue heredada, esta escuela no ha tenido más de 50 alumnos por grupo.… —contestó con nostalgia—. Pero le confieso que ese es mi sueño. Siempre he anhelado que esta escuela sea de la predilección de un gran número de discípulos; que no hubiera cupo ni para uno más, y que toda la región hablara de mi escuela: La escuela "Huangjin Men".

El guerrero se sentía conmovido por lo mucho que la escuela parecía significar para el señor Wang. El hombre dio un suspiro y continuó con su charla.

—En fin. No me puedo quejar. Por fortuna, los maestros que han pasado por aquí, han hecho una excelente labor —dijo—, y créame, Kung Lao, que usted siendo maestro de mi escuela, es el más grande logro y honor que pude haber tenido—agregó, dándole unas amigables palmadas en la espalda.

El noble luchador le agradeció por pensar eso sobre él. Posteriormente, el señor Wang miró fijamente a Kina en brazos de Kung Lao.

—¿Y qué hay de ese bebé? —preguntó curioso.

Lao agachó la cabeza, pues le incomodaba que le pregunten sobre Kina. Aunque el señor Wang le agradaba y parecía ser confiable, no quiso decirle la verdad sobre la niña, así que prefirió mentir como lo hizo con Huo, el hombre de la mueblería.

—Es mi hija —contestó sin mayor detalle.

—¿Su hija? —preguntó incrédulo— ¡Qué linda sorpresa! Entonces, ¿ya está casado?

El guerrero no sabía que contestar y se veía cada vez más incómodo.

—No, la madre de la niña está muerta —respondió, sin poder evitar adquirir una triste expresión.

El señor Wang, en lugar de dejar ese tema atrás, imprudentemente siguió interrogándolo con curiosidad.

—¿De qué murió?

—La asesinaron —contestó sin remedio, después de un par de segundos de triste silencio.

Bastó con esa respuesta para que el señor Wang al fin se diera cuenta de su impertinencia.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo y agachó la cabeza expresando sus condolencias.

Wang imaginó que la mujer de Kung Lao pudo haber sido asesinada por alguno de sus brutales enemigos, sin imaginar que en realidad se refería a Kitana.

—Es curioso que tenga una hija, cuando se supone que usted es un monje —comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

Lao se rió ligeramente a causa del nerviosismo que esas palabras le provocaron.

—Es algo complicado de explicar —dijo sin tener la más mínima idea de qué responder.

El señor Wang se carcajeó al notar la timidez del luchador.

—¡No tiene que explicarlo! —exclamó y volvió a reír un poco. Estaba convencido de que la pequeña no había sido "planeada".

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa, que pronto se esfumó cuando Kung Lao hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cómo lograron reconocerme? —cuestionó extrañado, pues tanto el señor Wang como Huo lo reconocieron de inmediato, cuando lo que él quería era pasar desapercibido.

—Su rostro —dijo dándole un piquete en la frente al guerrero con el dedo índice— y su porte nunca se olvidan, Kung Lao —continuó, irguiéndose, haciendo alusión a su imponente garbo.

Wang miró al techo, mientras estaba haciendo memoria.

—Hace algunos años, el Templo Shaolin le abrió sus puertas a la gente. Huo y yo fuimos muy emocionados, pues los monjes harían exhibiciones de artes marciales, las cuales amamos de toda la vida. Usted nunca se dejaba ver, pero ese día nosotros tuvimos la fortuna de verlo a lo lejos. Ahí estaba, con su letal sombrero, cuyo filo brillaba con la intensa luz del sol. Huo y yo no podíamos creerlo. "¡Ahí está!" "¡es él!" "¡es real!", decíamos una y otra vez. De pronto, nuestra dicha fue doble, cuando vimos al guerrero de fuego, Liu Kang, aproximándose a usted. Tan solo los vimos un minuto, tal vez menos, pero para nosotros fue el momento más grande de nuestras vidas. Todos nos tildaban de locos cuando lo contábamos, de hecho lo siguen haciendo. Usted es una leyenda, Kung Lao. Muchos dudan de su existencia, pero Huo y yo sabemos que es real, y hoy me siento honrado de que esa leyenda esté en mi escuela.

Kung Lao al fin comprendió cómo fue que lo reconocieron aquellos extraños. Cómo bien lo dijo Wang, Kung Lao sabe que mucha gente duda de su existencia, por lo mismo de que siempre se mantenía recluido en el templo, y por ende, nunca era visto.

—Dígame, ¿por qué un guerrero tan poderoso como usted abandonaría el templo y vendría a la comunidad a trabajar como instructor de una escuela que muchos tildan de "mediocre"?

Kung Lao sonrió serenamente.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el renombre, e incluso, que la vida misma —dijo recordando el suicidio de Liu Kang –, y mi hija es una de ellas —añadió agachando la cabeza para mirar a Kina.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿renunció a todo por su hija?

—Sí. El tener a mi hija rompía muchas reglas del templo, por lo que tuve que dejarlo, y, por otro lado, defender la Tierra es algo que acarrea muchos riesgos, así que he decidido vivir como un ciudadano común, pacíficamente y sin nada que nos ponga en peligro ni a mi hija ni a mí.

El señor Wang aplaudió su decisión, y con una amplia sonrisa se lo hizo saber.

—Lo felicito. Sepa usted que, mientras trabaje conmigo, vivirán dignamente. De hecho… —dijo y se dirigió a una caja fuerte, oculta en la puerta de un escritorio—, le voy a dar un pequeño adelanto —prosiguió sacando unos cuantos billetes, indeciso, pues el señor Wang es un hombre muy avaro—. ¡Oh!, ¡qué rayos!, por tratarse de usted, le daré un… generoso adelanto.

Caminó hacia él y le ofreció el dinero. Kung Lao se negó a aceptarlo, pero ante la insistencia del buen señor, terminó por recibirlo.

Ambos hombres salieron de la escuela, pues Kung Lao ya se iba a su casa. Antes de partir, el guerrero notó una gran y majestuosa construcción, a unos metros de la escuela de Wang.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —preguntó curioso, pues entre tantas humildes viviendas y comercios, esa construcción sobresalía.

El señor Wang se ajustó sus gafas y miró hacia ese lugar, e hizo una expresión de susto.

—¡Oh!, es la academia de artes marciales de Ming Wu.

—¿Ming Wu?

–Sí, un respetado maestro. Su academia fue fundada hace muchísimos años. Esa escuela ha pasado de generación en generación con un gran éxito y excelencia inigualable. Cuenta con más de 800 alumnos, todos muy hábiles y fieles a su maestro. Es una academia con instalaciones de primera y, sobre todo, un temido maestro.

—¿Por qué temido? —cuestionó el guerrero, con el ceño fruncido, y mirando la construcción.

—Nadie puede meterse con Ming Wu. Todo aquel que se atreva a hacerlo, termina con el cuello roto o con su cadáver flotando en el río. Es muy poderoso, pero también muy peligroso, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que hasta perverso.

Kung Lao frunció el ceño aún más. Contrario al señor Wang, él no se amedrentó para nada.

—Bien, usted lo ha dicho: si nadie se mete con él, entonces él no tiene porque meterse con alguien.

—Sí, tiene razón. Pero aún así, es mejor evitarlo.

Kung Lao observó con recelo la academia de artes marciales de ese sujeto que parecía atemorizar bastante al señor Wang.

—¡Lo espero mañana temprano! —dijo el amable señor, haciendo que el guerrero dejara de mirar la construcción, perdiendo el interés por ella de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. Aquí estaré —respondió alegre de que al día siguiente sería su primer día de trabajo.

Se despidieron con un firme apretón de manos y Kung Lao emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa.

El señor Wang lo veía alejarse lentamente. Se dio unas leves palmadas en sus mejillas para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, y, al darse cuenta de que no era así, lo invadió una gran emoción.

Por su parte, Kung Lao se sentía muy contento de que ahora sí su trabajo estaba cristalizado. No era lo que tenía en mente, pues hubiera preferido un oficio que no tuviera que ver con las artes marciales; sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Ya no estaba preocupado de que a Kina pudiera faltarle algo.

Lao sintió que el haber conocido a esos amables hombres, quienes le habían brindado una gran oportunidad, era una señal de que la suerte lo estaría acompañando en esos momentos en los que más la necesitaba.


	6. ¡Es él!

Hola, a todo el mundo n.n. Me sentía muy triste de tener estancadas mis historias, así que se me antojó continuar con esta. Mil gracias a todos quienes se toman su tiempo de leer. Quiero comentar que obviamente esta historia abarca desde que Kina es bebé, hasta que es una mujer adulta, o sea, irá creciendo a lo largo de la historia. Se verán eventos de su niñez hasta que es toda una guerrera. Que cutre sería que sólo fuera bebé durante todo el fic, LOL.

Ahora, respondiendo a unas preguntas del genial** Acero_12** (que seguramente ya ni se acuerda, pero aún así respondo XD) Sí, por supuesto que habrán muchos personajes de MK a lo largo de la historia, pero ahorita apenas el pobre Kung se las está arreglando solito XD Y con respecto a Kung Jin, es una idea muy buena, pues lo adoro. Me encantaría incluírlo, seguramente puede encajar en futuros episodios.

Mil gracias por su atención y aquí dejo el nuevo episodio :) (Está muy corto porque ando trabajando a marchas forzadas en el fic del reto, pero de verdad ansiaba actualizar esta historia)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: ¡Es él!<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había comenzado y Kung Lao estaba listo para cumplir con su primer día de trabajo en la escuela de Artes Marciales Huangjin Men. No le importaba tener que caminar diariamente por largas horas para llegar hasta allá. Se puso una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, unos pantalones color beige y un calzado ligero para estar cómodo en su trabajo.<p>

Alistó a Kina y la depositó en una canastilla, pues era necesario llevarla con él al no tener con quién dejarla encargada.

A su llegada vio al señor Wang abriendo las doradas puertas de la escuela.

—¡Buen día! —gritó el señor al ver al guerrero.

Lao sonrió y bajó sutilmente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Es usted muy puntual, Lao —dijo cuando lo tuvo cerca, estrechando su mano—. Llegó justo cuando estaba abriendo la escuela.

—No podía fallarle en mi primer día de trabajo. Le aseguro que haré lo posible para que siempre sea así.

—¡No lo dudo! —exclamó Wang—. Venga, los alumnos no deben tardar en llegar.

Después de mirar la canastilla —que Kung Lao sujetaba firmemente del asa—, el señor Wang le dio una suave caricia a Kina y caminó invitando al guerrero a que lo siga.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en perfecto orden y pulcritud, a la espera de que los alumnos llegaran después de tanto tiempo de inactividad. Wang le dio algunas instrucciones a Kung Lao con respecto al alumnado.<p>

—Generalmente los adultos y ancianos vienen en las mañanas y los jóvenes en las tardes; pero hoy al ser fin de semana, los jóvenes vienen en la mañana. Estos chicos están en nivel intermedio, e incluso, siendo honestos, algunos parecen principiantes —dijo en voz baja, a pesar de que sólo estaban ellos dos—. Espero que pueda hacer algo por ellos, pues con el anterior maestro no lograron ningún avance.

Al decir esto se quedó callado unos momentos y se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me atrevo a decir semejante tontería? Yo… ¿poner en duda que usted logre sacar adelante a esos alumnos? ¡Es casi una blasfemia!

—No está del todo equivocado, señor Wang —contestó el guerrero—. Por muy bueno que sea el maestro, si no hay virtud en el alumno, no se podrá hacer mucho por él.

El señor asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó de repente al pensar que le decía toda clase de tonterías a Kung Lao—. Será mejor que cierre mi boca de una buena vez y deje que usted cumpla con su magnífica labor.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Kung Lao entró a una tranquila habitación en donde dejaría a Kina mientras él impartía las clases.

Pasado un rato el señor Wang entró y le avisó al luchador que los alumnos ya habían llegado.

—Allá voy —le contestó.

Antes de retirarse revisó que Kina estuviera bien. Se encontraba conciliando el sueño, muy tranquila y apacible.

—Regreso en un momento —le dijo en voz baja, acostumbrado a hablarle como si pudiera entenderle, pues al ser su única compañía, pasaba largas horas conversando con ella, contándole las grandes hazañas de sus padres, entre otras cosas.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la amplia área de entrenamiento, en donde estaban los jóvenes alumnos sentados en el suelo, aguardando a su maestro.

El guerrero pasó enfrente de ellos, caminando algo apresurado, pues iba a hacerle una pregunta al señor Wang, quien estaba acomodando unos letreros en las afueras de la escuela. Mientras pasaba de largo, los alumnos lo seguían con la mirada.

—¿Será él nuestro nuevo maestro? —dijo uno en voz baja.

—Tal vez —respondió otro, sin estar muy seguro.

Los chicos lo veían curiosos, sin tener idea de que era Kung Lao, pues aunque todos esos jóvenes habían oído hablar de él, nadie lo conocía, además de que el señor Wang por alguna razón no consideró pertinente decirles a los chicos sobre la identidad de su nuevo maestro; por lo tanto creían que era un hombre común. Sin embargo, les llamaba la atención la gracia con la que caminaba y su cuerpo muy bien trabajado, además de su largo y negro cabello trenzado.

Los chicos no dejaban de mirar hacia Kung Lao, murmurando bastante curiosos, mientras este conversaba con el señor Wang en la entrada de la escuela.

Después de un instante dejó de hablar y regresó a donde estaban los alumnos. Ellos de inmediato se pusieron de pie y deshicieron sus desenfadadas poses, adoptando unas más formales. El luchador se paró frente a ellos y amablemente se presentó.

—Buen día a todos. Mi nombre es Kung Lao…

Al decir esto, se escuchó una risilla burlona de alguno de los chicos. Lao se calló un momento y levantó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se debía esa risa. Dejó atrás la pequeña distracción y continuó.

—Mi nombre es Kung Lao y seré su nuevo instructor. El señor Wang me comentó que llevan un tiempo considerable sin entrenamiento; así que hay mucho trabajo por hacer —dijo y se volteó para caminar hacia un contenedor de bojutsus que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

—¡Por mí no se preocupe, maestro! Yo estoy más avanzado que mis compañeros —alardeó graciosamente uno de los jóvenes, caminando al frente, causando que sus amigos, quienes ya conocen su arrogante manera de ser, soltaran una risilla mientras lo veían con burlón desprecio.

—¿De verdad eso piensas? —preguntó Kung Lao con una maliciosa sonrisa, aprovechando que nadie lo veía al estar dándoles la espalda mientras buscaba entre todo el montón de bojutsus los que considerara más adecuados.

—¡Por supuesto! El anterior maestro a menudo me lo decía —aseguró el chico y cruzó los brazos de manera presumida.

—¡Claro!, ¡porque el maestro tenía una deuda con tu padre que no le podía pagar! —exclamó uno de los jóvenes, causando que todos sus compañeros soltaran una risotada.

El chico desdibujó su arrogante sonrisa y volteó a verlo con molestia.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —dijo, y repentinamente retomo su actitud soberbia—. Mis habilidades son superiores a las de cualquiera de ustedes —añadió señalando a todos sus compañeros.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Kung Lao, revisando meticulosamente un bojutsu que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Así es, maestro! Que no le quepa la menor duda.

—¡Bien! Pues si tan seguro estás, ¡demuestra que lo que dices es cierto! —dijo, a la vez que súbitamente le arrojó un bojutsu al chico.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al joven, y aunque logró atrapar el bojustu, cayó de sentón a causa de esa repentina acción. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír de inmediato, mientras él lucía sorprendido y enojado a la vez. Giró su cabeza para tratar de expresarles su descontento y se levantó.

Posteriormente, Kung Lao caminó hasta él con un bojutsu en la mano.

—Si dices estar más avanzado que tus compañeros, entonces no tendrás ningún problema demostrándoles lo bien que sabes usar esto —dijo el guerrero, mirando el arma de madera que empuñaba firmemente—. Atácame —indicó.

Los alumnos exclamaron y murmuraron impresionados, y caminaron hacia atrás para despejar el área, formando un círculo alrededor del maestro y su compañero.

Kung Lao estaba en guardia, mientras que el joven parecía algo indeciso. Se puso en guardia, observando la perfecta pose de su maestro, quien esperaba pacientemente ser atacado. El joven estaba nervioso, aunque se esforzaba por aparentar fortaleza. No se atrevía a dar el golpe inicial; pero las risillas burlonas de los otros chicos lo estimularon a hacerlo.

Respiró hondo e intentó darle un golpe en el vientre con su bojutsu; no obstante, Kung Lao lo detuvo de inmediato con el suyo. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho trató de tomarlo por sorpresa, intentando darle un golpe en el rostro, mismo que fue detenido también.

Los chicos espectadores no dejaban de burlarse y reírse, lo cual lo molestó mucho, provocando que diera varios golpes dirigidos a Kung Lao, con la fe de que alguno de ellos lograra acertar.

En el rostro, en el abdomen, el pecho; el chico atacaba con gran habilidad, aunque nada parecida a la que él alardeaba poseer. Pese a sus esfuerzos, ningún golpe tuvo éxito.

Después se le ocurrió tratar de _barrer_ al maestro con el bojustu, por lo que lo dirigió hacia sus piernas; sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos Kung Lao se dio cuenta de eso, y al ver las intenciones del joven, detuvo el bojutsu con su mano, lo sujetó firmemente y lo arrancó de sus manos, para después_ barrer_ al joven, haciendo que cayera al suelo de manera graciosa.

Las risotadas de los compañeros no se hicieron esperar. El chico estaba sentado en el piso con cara de susto, mientras Kung Lao lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa, sosteniendo en cada mano los bojutsus. Después los dejó caer al suelo y caminó hacia él.

—Como te podrás dar cuenta, aún no has superado a tus compañeros —dijo ayudándole a levantarse—, pero eso se soluciona muy fácil: entrenando.

Los alumnos hicieron nuevamente una fila frente al maestro y esucharon sus indicaciones y recomendaciones. Posteriormente, les dijo que tomaran un breve descanso mientras alistaba unas cosas para las siguientes lecciones.

* * *

><p>Mientras Kung Lao buscaba entre los exhibidores algunas espadas con las que practicarían sus alumnos, este era observado por tres jóvenes que murmuraban con curiosidad.<p>

—¿Qué piensan del maestro? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¡Es genial! Muy diferente al anterior —respondió otro.

—Sí, hasta se hace llamar "Kung Lao". Tan seguro de sí mismo es —dijo el tercero de forma bromista y soltó una risilla.

—¿Y si en realidad ese es su verdadero nombre y no un apodo?

—No lo creo. Debe ser como esos fanfarrones que se sienten _todopoderosos_ y se ponen cualquier nombre que haga alusión a algún sujeto extraordinario.

—¿Qué les parece si le preguntamos?

—No lo sé..., puede molestarse.

—Sólo es una pregunta por curiosidad, no vamos a burlarnos de él en su cara.

—Bueno..., supongo que tienes razón —contestó uno de los chicos, sin estar muy convencido; sin embargo, deseaba saber más sobre el curioso nombre del maestro.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia Kung Lao, quien estaba solo, aún ocupado revisando las armas.

—Disculpe, maestro... —dijo uno de ellos después de aclararse la garganta, un tanto nervioso.

Kung Lao los miró rápidamente y contiuó con su labor.

—¿Sí? —dijo amablemente esperando la cuestión o comentario del chico, sin dejar de revisar una espada que sostenía.

El muchacho titubeó y volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes le dieron unos leves codazos para alentarlo a hablar.

—¿De verdad su nombre es Kung Lao? —preguntó tratando de no molestarlo.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro? —cuestionó el guerrero.

Los tres chicos se voltearon un poco confundidos al no saber que decirle.

—Bueno, es que... nos pareció curioso porque tiene el mismo nombre del guerrero legendario, descendiente del Gran Kung Lao... usted debe saber a quién me refiero.

Kung Lao tan sólo sonrió. Estaba limpiando una espada con una tela, mientras escuchaba al joven.

—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que yo soy el Kung Lao del que hablas? —preguntó de manera pícara, sin mirar a los jóvenes y concentrado en su trabajo.

Los chicos contuvieron la risa e intercambiaron miradas, incrédulos de sus palabras.

—Prefiero no contestarle nada, maestro —dijo el joven, causando que sus amigos dejaran escapar una risa, de la cual se arrepintieron de inmediato.

Kung Lao tomó con humor el comentario y dejó la espada en el exhibidor, para al fin mirar a los muchachos.

—Pues aunque no lo crean, yo soy Kung Lao, el guerrero que ha luchado incontables veces a favor de la Tierra en el torneo Mortal Kombat —dijo con orgullo. Todos los alumnos estaba distraídos conversando o practicando por su cuenta; pero esas afirmaciones llamaron su atención y pronto se reunieron para seguir escuchándolo—. He visitado mundos tan extraños, que son difíciles de describir con palabras, y he enfrentado a enemigos que ni en sus peores pesadillas conocerían. A pesar de todo, con mi sombrero afilado nunca supe lo que era el miedo —añadió. En su mirada se veía que podía volver a sentir esa emocionante sensación de valor, al recordar la gloria de aquellos tiempos en los que luchaba con toda la fiereza de un dragón. De pronto su rostro cambió cuando volvió a la realidad—. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, porque ahora únicamente soy su instructor de artes marciales.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia un contenedor en donde iba a introducir unas armas que ya no serían utilizadas por ese día. Todos los muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos. Varios de ellos no le creyeron del todo, pero los que sí, fueron tras Kung Lao bastante apresurados.

—¡¿Entonces nos va a enseñar a usar un sombrero como el de usted?! —preguntó uno de los chicos muy emocionado.

—No, no, no —contestó seriamente—. Como les dije, Mortal Kombat y mi sombrero son un asunto muerto para mí. Las únicas armas que les enseñaré a usar, son la espada —dijo, señalando la que tenía en su mano— y algunas otras que estén en ese aparador —aseguró, señalando el mueble.

Varios de los alumnos se mostraron decepcionados. Con eso quería dejar muy en claro que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada referente a su vida como guerrero, tal como lo prometió.

Los incrédulos comenzaron a murmurar. Uno en especial creía que el maestro estaba loco al sentirse "Kung Lao".

—¿Será que no quiere enseñarnos a usar su sombrero porque es un estafador que no usa sombreros ni para cubrirse del sol? —dijo en voz baja, siendo escuchado por los compañeros que estaban a su lado.

Las opiniones estaban muy divididas; pero lo cierto es que a Kung Lao no le interesaba si le creían o no. Ni siquiera sabía si le habían creído. Sólo quería cumplir bien con su labor y hacer de sus alumnos unos hábiles artistas marciales.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, uno de los alumnos estaba practicando ataques con un maniquí de madera, mientras era observado por sus amigos. De pronto dio un mal golpe y se lastimó el puño, causando que diera un grito de dolor.<p>

—¡Rayos! Espero que algún día logre dominar esto —dijo frotándose su adolorida mano, y después le dió una patada al maniquí para desquitarse; sin embargo, consiguió lastimarse el pie, haciendo que sus amigos rieran escandalosamente.

Kung Lao iba pasando por ahí y sonrió al ver la simpática escena. Se detuvo por un momento para instruír un poco al muchacho.

—No estás haciendo lo correcto. Sólo estás golpeando por golpear, sin ninguna técnica —dijo y se paró al lado del joven para irle dando instrucciones.

Sus amigos estaban interesados en aprender también y observaron atentos a Kung Lao.

—Para empezar, la separación de tus pies debe ser la misma distancia que tienen tus hombros —dijo mientras adoptaba la posición que indicaba para que el chico lo fuera siguiendo—. Ahora, lo que tú haces es tirar varios golpes que tan sólo te hacen gastar energía. Basta con uno sólo que sea rápido y potente.

El muchacho asintió a las recomendaciones del maestro y después se miró el puño.

—¿Y cómo puedo dar un golpe rápido y potente?

—Necesitas mucha práctica; pero debes intentar hacer esto —dijo y caminó hacia el maniquí.

Una vez que estuvó ahí comenzó con la enseñanza.

—Te lo explicaré de esta forma: la energía debe subir por las piernas, llegar a la cadera y después transmitir esa energía a la cintura, de la cintura al hombro y luego por todo el brazo hasta el puño, ¿entendiste?

El chico estaba muy confundido, pues no logró entender del todo la explicación. Kung Lao comprendió y trató de ser más claro con él.

—El caso es que debes hacer que la energía recorra tu cuerpo, tan rápido como un relámpago, desde tus piernas hasta el puño que es donde la concentraras para dar un golpe rápido y potente. Te mostraré como hacerlo.

Dicho esto, respiró hondo y se paró justo frente al maniquí. El muchacho y sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad.

El guerrero estaba concentrándose, poniendo en práctica lo que le dijo a su alumno. De pronto comenzó a sentir la energía en sus pies, la misma que sentía cuando estaba frente a un adversario en los torneos de Mortal Kombat. Aquella energía se sentía como fuego ardiente, que le daba el poder necesario para hacer de sus puños un par de mortales armas.

Esa sensación estimuló el recuerdo de la última batalla que tuvo cuando peleó contra Shao Kahn, el día que Liu Kang murio. Esa fue la última vez que sintió esa energía recorrer su cuerpo. Comenzó a sudar, pues más y más recuerdos de aquel fatídico día venían a su mente.

La sensación de fuego pasó a su cadera; podía sentir como la energía aumentaba de manera increíble.

De pronto recordó cuando estaba en el palacio de Edenia, viendo a Liu Kang en el suelo muy herido y a Kitana desangrada a unos pasos de ellos, escuchando los fuertes pasos de Shao Kahn, quien se aproximaba para tomar la vida de su amigo y la de su hija.

Los jóvenes lo veían extrañados, pues podían percibir cierta tensión en Kung Lao. Se intercambiaron miradas sin imaginar lo que le pasaba.

La sensación de fuego llegó a su hombro, haciéndole recordar que aquel sangriento día en Edenia, cuando Kung Lao sintió la energía llegar a su hombro, casi listo para desencadenar toda su furia contra Shao Kahn, Liu Kang le suplicó que se fuera, impidiéndole liberar la fuerza que había acumulado.

Abrió los ojos de repente y vio al maniquí frente a él; sin embargo, visualizó a Shao Kahn a causa de una alucinación, producto de su ira.

Al ver a Shao Kahn proyectado en el maniquí, Kung Lao dio un fuerte grito, bastante furioso. Sintió una energía incontrolable recorrer todo su brazo hasta llegar al puño. Inmediatamente le dio un brutal puñetazo al maniquí, logrando que se hiciera añicos al instante. Los trozos de madera salieron volando por todos lados, como si el maniquí hubiera estallado.

El impactante grito y el estruendo causado por el golpe, hicieron que todos los alumnos voltearan a ver a Kung Lao, asustados y sorprendidos.

Un silencio sepulcral imperó por varios segundos, mientras el guerrero era observado por todos. Permanecía inmovil, jadeando y desconcertado; tenía sentimientos encontrados. Pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza; pero a pesar de todo, se sentia avergonzado por ese momento en el que se salió de control.

—Es todo por hoy —dijo y caminó apresuradamente hacia la habitación en donde estaba Kina, encerrándose y dejando muy desconcertados a los jóvenes.

Los alumnos seguían totalmente callados, mirándose los unos a los otros, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Uno de los chicos que anteriormente se había burlado de Kung Lao por decir que era el legendario guerrero del Earthrealm, se agachó y recogió un trozo de madera —residuo del maniquí— que estaba a sus pies.

—Es él... —susurró mientras contemplaba el trozo de madera, refiriéndose a que el maestro en verdad era Kung Lao.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos y después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Miraron hacia la puerta en donde estaba encerrado el maestro.

No cabía duda... ¡era el guerrero Kung Lao!


End file.
